Can't find the words
by Molscat98
Summary: Gajeel and Lily take on a mission. The job was simple, easy and clearly worth more than it should. Lily grew concerned but his comrade insisted that everything would be fine. But things don't turn out fine when Gajeel ends up cursed. Gajevy
1. Don't talk just listen

_Can't find the words_

Fairy tail doesn't belong to me

I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think in the reviews

* * *

After Edolas

Before Tenrou island

* * *

Don't talk just listen

"I don't think taking this job was a very good idea," Panther lily said whilst walking at his partner's side.

"And why is that?" Gajeel asked raising a studded brow.

"Capturing some wanted thugs is a quick and simple task but the fact it's worth 400,000 jewels makes it suspicious. It's a little high for this sort of job. Plus the fact that nobody else was allowed to do the job but you."

"It's fine, even if they do pull something funny we'll be able to handle it. I'll just take them down."

Lily presses a paw against his temple and sighed. It was pointless. Gajeel preferred to use his fists instead of his head in these sorts of situations and Lily knew he couldn't talk him out of it. He hadn't been Gajeel's partner for long but he knew what made him tick.

The person who sent the job said he had been getting harassed for days by these ruffians in Clover town. He spotted them coming in and out of the forests so Gajeel decided to start searching there.

The silence was a little chilling, it was as if all sound vanished the moment they stepped foot into the wooded wasteland. Even Gajeel's ears couldn't detect anything apart from his own footsteps. His eyes scanned around but he couldn't spot anything either. Gajeel suddenly came to a halt. He sniffed the air and grinned, smoke. Sure he couldn't see nor hear the crackling of fire but he could smell the essence of one. Gajeel sprinted towards the source of the smell; Panther lily took flight so he could keep up. They continued on until they came across a wagon. They both find it strange that a wagon got through the area. There was no path to follow and there was no way it could maneuver around all the trees. There weren't even any horses to pull the wagon along.

The smell of smoke was almost suffocating now; Gajeel covered his mouth and nose with his right hand. Why was it so strong? There was still no sign of a fire anywhere.

"Smells like smoke, where is it coming from?" Panther lily said. He wasn't reacting to the smell as strongly as Gajeel was.

"You're here at last," A weak voice came from out of the wagon. They couldn't see who was inside but the voice clearly belonged to an elder lady, "Come closer so I can see you."

Gajeel and Lily glanced at each other sharing a doubtful exchange. Something seemed off. The old woman chuckled, "You're on a mission, aren't you Gajeel Redfox?"

Upon hearing his name Gajeel frowned and clenched his fists. Whoever this woman was she obviously had business with him. She was here for a reason, and that reason was him. Gajeel strides towards the back of the wagon but instead of finding a person he encountered a cloud of smoke. Inside the smoke cloud was the face of a frail old woman.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked, his hand still shielding his nose.

"I'm Ofira and I was hired by an old friend of yours. Well, he says you're an old friend anyway," She fell silent for a moment and gave Gajeel a guilty look. "I'm sorry for what I've just done to you young man," Ofira bowed in apology.

"Why? What have you done?" Panther lily questioned.

"I specialize in curses and voodoo. I placed a curse on you the second you made eye contact with me. It's not at all life threatening so there is no need for alarm."

"What do you mean you cursed me?" Gajeel asked frustrated. "Who the heck sent you?"

"It's not my job to ask questions, I just do as requested of me."

Gajeel tutted in discontent. He was set up and he didn't even know who by. There are no bandits or reward money, it was all a lie to get him out here.

He wasn't even sure if this woman was being truthful. Was this some stupid joke to throw him off his mission?

"What kind of curse is it?" Panther lily calmly asked on his partners behalf.

"Listen, I get no kick out ruining the life of someone I don't even know so it's only temporary. If you find a way to break it that is," She held her hand out as if she was blowing a kiss. She took a deep breath and blow into the palm of her hand. The smoke scattered and disappeared into the air. A piece of paper fluttered about until it landed at Gajeel's feet. Gajeel reached down and picked it up; he flipped it around and stared down at the writing on the page. It was in some weird language that he couldn't read.

"She thinks I can read this crap?!" Gajeel scrunched up the paper and tossed it to the ground. "What a waste of fucking time! I'll make them pay for tricking me into a false job!" Gajeel roared as he stomped off, "As soon as we get back to Fairy tail Salamander is gonna get it!" He thought a good fight with the pink haired dragon slayer would help him wind down.

Panther lily picked up the crumpled paper, "It's better to keep a hold of this, just in case."

* * *

The guild was pretty calm. Mirajane stood at the bar talking to Lisanna, Cana chipped in with their conversation in-between her drinking. Macao and Wakaba were having their usual drink and gossip. Levy and Juvia were sitting next to each other happily talking. Before Levy appeared Juvia was sitting by herself and was on the borderline of tears. She was upset due to the fact she had to spend the rest of the day without Gray because he had left to go on a mission. A concerned Levy sat next to the water mage and asked her what was wrong. Juvia explained that it was her and Gray's anniversary and she wanted to spend it with him. Even though Levy was a little confused by what she meant by 'anniversary' she decided not to stress the matter. Reedus kept stealing glances at the pair as he drew the two bluenettes down in his sketch book. Jet and Droy sat next to him and admired how beautiful Levy looked.

The guild doors flew open with immense force; it's shocking that they didn't fly off their hinges. Everyone's attention darted to the enraged dragon slayer who just entered the room. Members of the guild muttered amongst themselves as Gajeel hastily walked towards the bar. He could hear everyone's snarky comments but he paid no mind, although it made his blood boil. He wasn't yet completely forgiven for his previous acts in Phantom lord, not that he blamed them.

"You're back early Gajeel, is everything okay?" Mirajane asked with a gentle smile.

"Where's Salamander?" Gajeel asked. Mirajane brushed off his rudeness as usual and continued to smile.

"Natsu and the rest of the team went on a mission this morning; they won't be back until tomorrow."

Gajeel groaned in annoyance as he took a seat at the bar. He had already shaken off some anger by knocking down a bunch of trees but he wanted an actual fight. He asked Lily if he wanted to fight but he wasn't up for it.

"Why are you looking for Natsu anyway?" Cana asked.

"So I can kick his ass. Why else would I look for him?"

"Levy, could you translate this?" Panther lily stood on the table Levy sat at and handed her the piece of paper Ofira left behind. Levy ran her eyes over the page trying to decipher the language. Levy furrowed her brows.

"These symbols, they look so familiar but I can't r-" She paused as something snapped into mind, "Hargeon town. In the 'Proper Grocer,' there was a book with symbols like this. I wanted to purchase it but the shopkeeper said he was keeping it for someone."

Panther lily was surprised that Levy couldn't read it; it must have been a rarely used language or something, "Maybe it won't matter," Panther lily muttered.

"Where did you get that?" Levy returned it back to Lily.

"Of an old lady, apparently she works in voodoo and she placed a curse on Gajeel."

"A what?" Droy asked surprised.

"I ain't cursed," Gajeel grumped. He had had enough of this bullcrap.

"Don't you think you should look into it? If she knows dark magic then you really could be in trouble," Levy said. Gajeel could hear the uneasiness in her voice as she spoke. 'Is she really that scared of me?' he thought. He'd prefer her to just ignore him rather than trying to force a friendship. She would often smile and greet him but somewhere beneath her cheeriness was the face of fear. Fear of what he had done and what he still may do. "You shou-"

"It doesn't concern you!" Gajeel interrupted the sweet mage with a roar of rage. The room fell silent. Nobody saw it coming, even Gajeel himself.

"Don't talk to Levy that way!" Jet stood up abruptly.

"I'm going home," Gajeel stood up, shoved his hands into his pockets and took off.

Gajeel and Panther lily left the guild soon after they arrived. They left behind a very concerned and very surprised script mage. She wanted to form a bond with Gajeel but it never seemed to happen. He refused to talk to her and even refused to look at her sometimes. Yet she knew he didn't dislike her otherwise he wouldn't have protected her against Laxus like he did. He protected her and that meant something. It meant he wasn't the same as before and he wasn't going to hurt her. Of course, she was still nervous and a little afraid but in order for her doubts to disappear completely she needed to get to know him.

Levy had forgiven Gajeel for his actions; she just wished he would forgive himself as well.

* * *

Next morning

Gajeel woke up feeling drowsy. His head felt fuzzy and the back of his throat tingled. He didn't want to get out of bed and face the world today. He'd rather lay there and forget about everyone else but he knew he had to get up. Yesterday's mission didn't go to plan and he still needed some money. He dragged himself off the bed and stretched his arms out. He got dressed and left his room. His home only had one floor and only had four rooms. A bathroom, bedroom, living room, and a kitchen. All the rooms had pieces of metal lying around on the floor. Gajeel never really cared about that sort of thing, he was rarely home anyway which made him care even less.

"Morning," Panther lily said. He was in the kitchen, munching on a kiwi when Gajeel walked in. Gajeel opened his mouth to greet his exceed friend but nothing came out. Shocked Gajeel's drowsiness faded away. He tried again but just like before nothing came out.

"What's the matter?" Lily asked, to him Gajeel was just opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Gajeel tried again and again but the words wouldn't come out. He placed the palm of one of his hands to his throat. It felt tight. "Are you okay? Do you need some water?"

Gajeel mouthed the words 'I can't talk'. Panther lily cocked his head in bewilderment. He couldn't make out the words he was mouthing. Gajeel felt flustered and scared. What was wrong with him?

He took off into his bedroom and searched through his draws. He found a pen and paper and rushed back to Lily. He started to write but the pen didn't work. He used a different pen but that didn't work either. He tried all the pens he owned but none of them worked. Gajeel ran his fingers through his hair.

Why couldn't he talk? Why couldn't Lily read his lips? Why could he not write anything down? Did the pens simply not work?

"Gajeel calm down," Panther lily said to his panicked partner. He had never seen Gajeel like that, nobody had. "Can you… not talk?"


	2. Hidden feelings

_Can't find the words_

 _Hidden feelings_

I'm going to be doing pov of Gajeel and Levy as well as 3rd person (Just so you know)

Thank you for all the encouragement you gave me to make more chapters! I'm glad you like it this far and I hope you continue to enjoy

* * *

Gajeel sat with his arms crossed and resting on the bar as Panther lily told their fellow guild mates the situation. Natsu was the first to find it funny that Gajeel had no choice but to hold his tongue but was scolded by Lucy. It was serious, especially since Ofira said the curse will remain until he broke it. How could he break it if he didn't know how?

"Gajeel?" Levy walked up to the bar and stood behind Gajeel, "I'll help you translate the note if you want. If we get our hands on that book I'll be able to learn the language in no time," She sat on the stool next to him. Gajeel faced her and they locked eyes. He could use her assistance, without her he'd never get that damn note translated. He gave her a slight nod then took a swig of his drink.

"Then we're coming too!" Jet and Droy said. They were listening in. Gajeel and Levy's 'lapdogs' don't exactly see eye to eye but Gajeel had no right to dismiss them. It was Levy's choice if she wanted them around.

"Sure I wouldn't leave you guys behind," Levy replied cheerily.

"Alright!" They both throw their hands in the air. "Hargeon town here we come!"

"Do you mind taking up the mission at the 8-Island while you're there? They need the extra help," Mirajane asked.

"I think we can handle that can't we boys?" Levy hopped off her chair. Jet and Droy rushed to the entrance happy as can be and held the doors open. Casually Levy patted Gajeel's shoulder and headed towards the doors. Gajeel got up and followed the small bluenette out, Panther lily at his side.

They step into Proper Grocer; the place is empty apart from the shopkeeper.

"Welcome, how can I help you?" The man greeted the team as they walked in.

"Good morning. Do you still have that book I looked at last week? You know the one written in that strange language," Levy asked.

"That one on curses? I'm afraid I can't sell it, I thought I told you that…" The shopkeeper took a good look at Gajeel and paused, "Excuse me but are you Gajeel Redox?"

"Gajeel Redfox," Panther lily corrected.

"That's it, Redfox. It's you I need to give the book to," The man pointed to a stand with around fifteen books on, "An older lady gave me your description and told me your name."

Jet picked up the book with the giant weird symbol on the front. At the top was a sticky label with the words 'Language of the curse'. It was clearly stuck on.

"How much for it?" Levy asked.

"I was paid to keep a hold of it so it's already yours."

"Thank you," They all said in unison (Apart from Gajeel of course) as they leave.

* * *

"That was easier than expected," Levy said flicking through the pages of the book. It wasn't very thick but each page was filled with symbols, it was a little difficult to look at without hurting your eyes. "I feel like I know these letters," She thought out loud as she often did. She squinted, staring hard at the symbols. She felt as if the answer was staring right at her.

"Hey Levy," Jet called her name to catch her drifting mind, "You'll be wearing the waitress uniform right?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Levy answered then returned her attention back to the book.

"Awesome!" Jet and Droy cheered with giant grins on their faces. Gajeel couldn't understand why something so stupid could make them so happy. It was just a change of clothes.

* * *

As they entered the restaurant they are instantly greeted by Yajima

"Ah Fairy tail, I'm glad you came," Yajima said as he approached.

"So this is what you're doing now huh, we thought you were retiring," Droy said looking around the place.

Yajima led them to the back of the restaurant. They stood outside two doors, one labelled 'boys' and one labelled 'girls'.

"Get changed and please be as quick as you can."

Jet, Droy, Panther Lily and Gajeel walk out the changing room with the restaurant uniform on. Jet and Droy wondered up to Yajima.

"We have one tiny issue," Jet began "Gajeel has lost his voice; he can't talk because he's under a curse. You don't want him taking orders do you?"

"hmmm," Yajima took a moment to think, "Well if that's the case then he'll bring the food to the customers, there's no need for conversation."

"Do you think it's a good idea to let him do that?" Droy whispered while keeping his eyes on Gajeel. He could hear every word but pretended like he couldn't, if this was any other time he would have exploded but he had to keep his cool. "He's not very friendly and might intimate the customers."

"You shouldn't put your teammates down like that young man," Yajima slowly shook his head in disapproval, "It's unlike fairy tail to have mistrust in one another."

Jet and Droy didn't accept Gajeel being a part of fairy tail and felt insulted by the fact he was classed as a teammate.

"He isn't a -" Jet paused when the door to the girls changing room opened. Levy stepped inside the room, her face a little flushed. The orange uniform hugged her body snuggly and showed off all her curves.

"Levy!" Jet and Droy ran to Levy's side, hearts in their eyes.

"You look amazing!" Jet complimented.

"Levy you look so pretty~" Droy added.

"Hey! Levy doesn't want to hear that from you!"

"Don't look at her like that you creep!"

* * *

The restaurant was up and running much faster now that fairy tail was on the scene. Droy went outside the restaurant with samples in order to lure in customers. 8-Island was new so it was important to attract attention and become more known.

The others stayed indoors to serve those who were inside.

Levy walked out of the kitchen with a tray full of Parfaits. Her cheerful personality and perky walk were quite refreshing. The pleasantly bright aura that surrounded her enchanted a lot of the men, including Gajeel. The way her hips swung as she walked away was such a distraction; he just couldn't help but look. As she bent down to hand out the Parfaits Gajeel's heart skipped a beat. His fingers itched at the thought of grabbing her perfect behind. His eyes wondered down to her thighs. It was such a shame that they were covered by those thigh high socks. Sure she was short but damn she looked good. He averted his feverish gaze from the unsuspecting girl and continued working.

It wasn't Gajeel's first time thinking about her in such a way. Sometimes he'd just think about her, no particular reason why. He started to grow fond of the little mage ever since he joined the guild but he'd never tell her that. It didn't mean anything anyway… He just found her attractive, that's all.

A high pitched squeal grabbed the attention of the whole restaurant. A man was tugging on the rim of Levy's skirt while she desperately pulled to keep it down.

"Come on cutie, don't be so stubborn," The man cooed. He was hitting the line of intoxication. Gajeel knew he was going to be trouble the moment he walked in. He asked for a glass of water and has been 'Drinking' it for at least 10 minutes.

"P-Please let go," Levy begged, her face bright red and her muscles tight.

"Let he-" Jet's words were cut short by Gajeel pushing past him. Gajeel seized the man's wrist making him let go of Levy's dress.

"Hey, what's the big idea buddy?!" The man scowled. Gajeel's eyes pierced through those of the man's as his grip tightened. The man winced in pain. "You're hurting me!"

"Gajeel," Levy placed her hand on Gajeel's arm. He turned to her but his binding grip on the man's wrist remained. Her forgiving look softened Gajeel's dark expression as well as his grip. The man was able to free his hand with a tug and Gajeel's arm fell to his side.

* * *

As soon as they returned to Magnolia Gajeel took off. Panther lily let him go by himself; he had the feeling that was what he wanted. The rest of them went back to fairy tail for the following hour until it was time to leave.

The day was over and Levy started to head home. Jet and Droy offered to walk her back but she insisted upon being alone. She held the book of curses close to her chest as she walked. She planned on going through it as soon as she got home. She felt compelled to.

Her pace slowed down as the smell of blood flooded the air around her. She walked past an ally when something caught her eye. She gasped at the sight of Gajeel sitting against the wall unconscious and covered in bloody wounds.


	3. What the heart wants

_Can't find the words_

Next chapter! I'm Sorry it took a while. Been getting kind of busy.

G: … Evil glare

I'm sorry Gajeel! Levy will make it all better!

Thank you for continuing to read, I hope you enjoy ^_^ 💕

* * *

 _What the heart wants_

Levy rushed to his side and called his name. No response.

She pressed two fingers to his throat to check his pulse. She sighed in relief. He wasn't going to die. She was sure of it. He'd eventually wake up even if she didn't help.

Under Gajeel's torn clothes lay numerous cuts. He had been slashed over and over repeatedly; some of the cuts overlapped one another. Whoever the attacker was they attacked with no mercy and was filled with rage. His chest had most of the wounds but his arms and legs had been slashed a little as well. She had no idea how his back was but she imagined it was as bad as his front. His face seemed to be untouched for some reason. His long jet black hair was drenching in blood as if he had been laying in it. Levy then noticed the blood trail across the ground coming from the other side of the ally. He had been dragged and then purposely propped here.

Levy slung his arm around her neck and held on to his waist, being careful not to touch any wounds. Having to support his whole weight was on the border line of crushing but she refused to give up. She took a step forward then another step and another. She was progressing but at an agonisingly slow rate. She thought about taking him to Magnolia hospital but she remembered the last time he got severely hurt. She tried to make him go but he refused, he said he didn't like having people making a fuss over him. If she took him there he wouldn't be very happy when he woke up.

She was thankful that she grew curious enough to ask Panther Lily where he lived a couple of days ago. Gajeel would never tell her even if she asked a thousand times. He told her they lived just on the outskirts of magnolia on the west side in a wooded area. Gajeel sure liked his privacy so he lived somewhere away from everyone else.

Levy couldn't help but have the feeling that this was a deliberate attack. Gajeel can't use his dragon slayer Magic because he can't talk, he's much more vulnerable. Whoever did this probably knew he wasn't able to fight back and used the opportunity to attack.

She carried on past fairy hills and over the bridge. The streets were silent and clear, not a soul in sight. She was thankful that nobody else was walking about because if she was wrong about Gajeel being a target then other people would be in danger too. She herself might be attacked.

* * *

Levy finally reached the wooded area on the west side. Panther lily said that the house wasn't far in and was pretty easy to see. And sure enough, she found it in no time. She approached the house and used her elbow to pull down the handle. The door opened and she stepped inside.

"Ah Gajeel your-" Panther lily walked out the bedroom on his partner's arrival. His eyes widened in shock at his friend's unexpected state, "Levy, what happened?!" Panther lily transformed into his battle form and lifted Gajeel off of her.

"I found him like this, help me take a look at him," Levy said catching her breath, "Do you have any bandages?" she asked as she took off to the kitchen in search of a bowl. Panther lily headed for the bedroom and laid Gajeel on his bed then removed the clothing that was obstructing the view of the wounds. Once Gajeel was in nothing but his boxer shorts panther lily turned back into his exceed size and got a box from under the bed. Levy found a metal bowl and filled it with cool water, once filled she went into the bedroom in order to access the bathroom. She found a clean hand towel and returned to Gajeel's room.

Levy stood at Gajeel's side then placed the bowl on the bedside table. She submerged the towel in the water then drained off the access and began lightly dabbing Gajeel's wounds. She was careful not to apply a lot of pressure as she cleaned off all the blood.

Upon inspection, Levy thought about the situation more and more. Why was he left alive? And why was he left somewhere where he'd be found?

This person obviously didn't want to kill him. If they wanted him dead they would have given him fatal wounds but instead these injuries were infected just to cause pain.

* * *

Levy rinsed the blood off the towel as much as she could into the now blood tainted water. Gajeel's body was now clean and a lot of the wounds were already in the healing proses and had stopped bleeding. She couldn't believe that he was healing so quickly, Natsu always seemed to heal quickly as well. Do dragon slayers heal quicker than everyone else or something?

She took the bowl and towel into the kitchen and disposed of the water. She refilled the bowl and replaced the bloodied towel with a clean one.

When Levy came back she wrapped the fresh bandages around Gajeel's wounds. She was glad he had little to no cuts on his back; her main concern was the gash on his right side. While Levy wrapped him up Panther lily used the new clean towel and water to wash the blood from Gajeel's hair.

"Do you mind if I stick around longer?" Levy asked. She wouldn't feel right leaving him; she wanted to stay until he recovered.

"Of course Levy," Panther lily gave her a comforting smile, "I think Gajeel would appreciate that."

* * *

Gajeel pov (Next day)

I wake up looking at my ceiling. Just like before my head felt fuzzy and my throat tingled. When did I get home? I don't remember even coming back last night… Wait, wasn't I attacked?

I lifted myself onto my elbows and winced in pain. My body, it's covered in bandages.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," I turn to my door and see Levy holding a glass of water.

What's the shrimp doing in my house?

She walked towards me and sat on the edge of the bed, "Here drink this," She offered me the water. I took the glass from her and kept eye contact with her as I drank. "You remember what happened right?"

I finish the water and hand it back to her. I nod my head slightly. "Do you know who did this?"

I remember that I was heading back home when out of nowhere someone started attacking me. But I have no idea who it was; all I know is that it was a man. He was wearing some sort of kitsune mask so I couldn't see his face.

I sit up, causing Levy to freak out. "Don't get up so suddenly!" She stood up and held her hands out indicating for me to stop. I swing my legs off the bed and lift myself up. My body still hurt a little but I was fine. I start unravelling the bandages from around one of my arms. I could see some faint scars and a few cuts that were still healing. Levy sighed and looked up at me angrily. "Be careful, don't open up any wounds,"

She looks kinda cute when she's mad.

She pushed my arm away and started to remove all the bandages. She smiled when she removed the bandages from my waist. "You're healing up really quickly; this wound is doing much better."

* * *

As Levy began to redress my wounds I noticed something. All the iron that was lying on the floor was now cleaned up and put in a plastic box in the corner. Also, there were two stacks of books at the foot of the bed. She's been here less than 24 hours and she's already started taking over.

"While you were asleep I translated a part of the note. The reason I recognised parts of the symbols was because 'curse language' is a bunch of other languages written on top of one another. In order to translate it I needed to separate the letters so each word weren't all in one pile," Levy explained.

"Your words - - -

\- if - - to -

Your - will - -

\- if - - - - clear

Your - - - to -

\- - and you'll - -"

She continued to talk about how the book wasn't a translate book at all but a book of curses itself. If you know the languages in the book then you could read the text and curse people.

* * *

She finished covering my wounds and smiled up at me, "All done," She picked up the glass and turned to leave the room, "Now please lie back down or else you'll open up your wounds. Dinner will be done in about half an hour," I frown as I watched her leave the room.

What if I don't wanna lie down? It's my damn body, I do what I want… But I guess I'll listen to her, just this once.

* * *

Levy pov

I hum a cheerful tune as I stir the Beef stew I just finished making. I pour a good portion of the stew onto a plate half filled with rice. I made enough for Lily and me, Lily will have to have his when he gets back. I placed a spoon and the plate onto a tray and headed into Gajeel's room.

The moment I walked into his room I was greeted with a surprise. Gajeel was reading one of my books. He looked up at me and closed the book. "I'm sorry, you must be really bored," I approached him and sat on the side of the bed. I set the tray on my lap and picked up the spoon. I scooped up some rice and stew and held it up to Gajeel's mouth. Confused at my actions he just stared at me. "I don't want you moving." I bump the tip of the spoon into his closed lips. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth. I giggled at his faint blush as I fed him. I liked seeing this new side of him that I've never seen before. He's a little cute.

 _Growl~_

My face turned a scarlet red as my stomach tells me that I'm hungry. My embarrassment skyrocketed causing me to laugh nervously. I look away from Gajeel who had a cocky smile. Of course, he found my awkwardness amusing.

He took the spoon from me and scooped up some stew. He pressed it to my lips, requesting access. My face turned redder if that was even possible. Just a second ago this spoon was in his mouth and now it's pressed against my own lips. I looked into his eyes for what seemed like minutes but in reality, it was mere seconds. My mind was going into overload. What should I do? What should I do?

Without thinking, I close my eyes and open my mouth… but my mouth remained empty. I opened my eyes. The spoon was back in Gajeel's mouth.

Oh god, I feel so stupid! He was just teasing me! That's so embarrassing!

* * *

"I'll be going out for an hour or two. I almost forgot my promise to meet up with Lucy," I call into Gajeel from the kitchen. I finished the washing up then slipped on my shoes. It was getting dark and I could feel the cold as soon as I opened the door. The sudden gust of wind made me shiver and I instantly regretted not bringing a coat with me.

I jumped at the sudden heaviness on my shoulders. I turned my head to see Gajeel standing behind me. He draped one of his coats over me, shielding my body from the cold. "Gajeel you shouldn't be out of bed," I scold him. I was shocked by his thoughtful act but I was worried he'd hurt himself. He wasn't fully healed yet and the last thing I wanted was him to open up his wounds. He obediently shuffled away and back into his room. I smile to myself as I leave the house. I normally feel awkward around him but I'm starting to feel more comfortable. I hope he feels like that too.

* * *

Gajeel Pov (Next day)

I climbed out of bed, I felt much better today. I took off all the bandages and saw that all my wounds were just faint scars. I stretched out my arms and wondered into the living room. The faint sound of Levy breathing caught my attention. She's fast asleep on the sofa. She was using my coat as a blanket. I felt a little bad for having her sleep there but it was her choice to stay here, not mine. I'm not her responsibility; she didn't need to be here.

I walk over to her, making sure not to disturb her. I picked up the piece of paper resting on the coffee table. It was the note from that old lady. Levy had written down the translation underneath the words.

 _Your words cannot come out_

 _Even if you try to shout_

 _Your writing will not appear_

 _As if all the ink is clear_

 _Your lips are hard to read_

 _Come clean and you'll be freed_

 _Release what lays heavy on the heart_

I frown. 'Come clean and I'll be freed?' Come clean about what? I couldn't think. I had no idea what it was I had to show.

Something that makes my heart feel heavy…

Was it guilt?

I have been feeling pretty guilty lately about what I did in Phantom Lord. For what I did to fairy tail and for what I did to Levy… I protecting her against Laxus's attack but maybe it wasn't enough. Maybe she hasn't forgiven me yet.

But if she didn't forgive me then why is she so nice to me? She not only translated this letter for me but she also tended to my wounds. Why would she willingly enter the home of someone she feared?

I want to ask her. I want her to tell me what she thinks of me. Does she hate me for what I did? Has she forgiven me? I need to know otherwise I'll go nuts.


	4. Wanting more of you

_Can't find the words_

I don't know when Gajeel's birthday is or exactly how old he is so this is just me making it up.

Thank you all for your patience.

And as always I hope you enjoy

Also, I would like to thank Irhina again for the nice messages on Twitter 🌹

* * *

 _Wanting more of you_

Now that Gajeel was fully healed Levy had no reason to stay at his house so when she woke up she gathered up her things and bid Gajeel adieu.

Once she had returned to fairy hills and dropped off all her things she headed to the guild.

* * *

"Levy!" Lucy rushed over to Levy and gave her a hug.

"Good morning Lu," Levy returned the hug.

Suddenly Lucy turned serious and began speaking in a shushed tone. "So what's Gajeel's place like. Was it a mess? He didn't treat you badly did he?"

"What? No, no, no I liked it there. It wasn't bad at all."

"Hmmm?" Lucy gave Levy a sceptical look. Levy then noticed Gajeel looking at her from the bar. Once their eyes met Gajeel immediately turned his attention away.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" Levy said trying desperately to change the topic.

"Tomorrow?"

"Has no one told you? We always go on holiday this time of year. The island is surrounded by magic which keeps it constantly hot all year round," Levy explained.

"We're going on holiday!?"

"Oh right we forgot to tell ya," Natsu said. "We're going on holiday for the week."

"Yeah I know now you idiot!"

"Juvia believes its Gajeel-san's birthday this week," Juvia chimed in.

"What!?" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Its Gajeel-san's 20th right?" Juvia asked and Gajeel nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us Gajeel?" Natsu asked with a stupid grin on his face. Gajeel stared at him, threatening him with an icy glare. "What? Too soon?"

* * *

The next day every day in the guild gathered at the train station to travel to the 5-star beach resort. They went there every year. The owner was well acquainted with Makarov and always had room reservations made before they got there.

Everyone had to share a room with one other person. Lucy and Levy instantly paired. Natsu afford her to share with himself and Happy but Lucy refused. She didn't want to share with a guy!

* * *

Gajeel pov

Once everyone had finished unpacking they instantly got changed to hit the beach.

"This place is awesome!" Lucy cheered as everyone rushed into the water. Apparently the resort also has a gym, café, night club and an arcade. There are a bunch of shops outside the resort. Salamander said it was about a 20-minute walk away. I sit myself down on a large beach towel I brought along with me. I had no desire to splash around like a moron. My eyes roamed across the sea, automatically searching for her.

Where is she?

"Gajeel," Levy appeared behind me seemingly out of nowhere. I thought she ran out with the others. "Not going to swim?" She bent down and held one of my shoulders.

When did she become so casual with me?

"Come on, come play volleyball with Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Juvia and I. We're only playing one round." She cheerfully smiled and pointed over to the volleyball court. I turn my head away hoping she'd get the message. I hear disappointed moan as she took her hand off me. "Well if you change your mind then don't hesitate to join us," She said before making her way down.

I watch as they start their game of volleyball.

Wendy, Natsu, Juvia and Gray vs Levy, Lucy, Bisca and Erza.

"Take that!" Natsu jumped and hit the ball with all his might. The ball shoots towards the other side of the net but is returned by Erza.

"You're going to have to try harder than that!" Erza shouted. They both keep hitting to score a point but don't seem to be getting anywhere.

"Stop hogging the ball Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"I'm not sure if this is how to play," Wendy said keeping to the side lines. Levy and Lucy were also keeping out the way looking rather scared.

"Let's just keep out of the way Lu," Levy said as she watched the ball shoot side to side. Lucy nodded in agreement.

* * *

After going over the rules they finally started playing properly. They decided to play until one team reached 15 points.

I guess I'll watch, I've got nothing better to do.

I lay down, propping myself up on one of my elbows and resting my head in the palm of my hand.

I'm so bored; maybe I should have joined in instead of trying to keep my distance from her.

* * *

"Way to go Levy!" Lucy cheered and gave Levy a high five. She just scored a point making the game 15-12.

"Can't believe we lost," Gray sighed.

"I demand a rematch!" Natsu ordered with fire in his eyes.

"Don't be a sore loser Natsu. It's not cool."

"Juvia is sorry! She failed you Gray-sama," Juvia said in a depressed tone as she withered away on the sandy ground. Wendy stood above her, her face displaying panic.

I watched Levy as she jumped up and down excitedly while clapping her hands. My lips curled into a slight smile from the sight of her self-celebration.

"Go Levy, go Levy!" Jet and Droy repeatedly cheered as they pump their fists in the air.

Well done Short stuff.

I lie on my back and use my hands as a head rest.

* * *

"Hey Levy," I hear Panther lily say. I open my eyes to see Levy walking over towards Panther lily and me. She was carrying a towel, book and a pair of sandals in one hand. And in her other hand she held two ice pops, she also had one in her mouth. She's still pretty wet from playing in the water. She dropped her belongings onto the ground then held the ice pops out to Panther lily, offering it to him. "Ah, thank you," He takes the green one off of her leaving the blue one for me. I sit up and then take the Popsicle from her. I'm so hot, I'll eat anything as long as it's frozen.

She takes the white and red stripy Popsicle out her mouth and smiles. "Are you bored by any chance? You dropped off to sleep," She picked up her towel and started rubbing her wet hair. "Do you mind if I sit with you two for a while?"

I look off towards the sea. Gray and Salamander are next to the shore having a sand castle building contest.

I tap the ground next to me telling her to sit down. She kneeled down onto the beach towel then lay onto her stomach. She picks up her book and opened it up, she started to read while she ate her frozen treat.

I had a perfect view of her now. She's right beside me. I couldn't help but look her up and down. She's so adorable.

Yesterday I came up with two possible meanings to what the line 'Release what lays heavy on the heart' meant. It was either my guilt or my feelings for her…

I realise that I may like her more than I suspected. If I didn't then the thought of somebody else having her wouldn't piss me off so much. I don't know why I let it bother me. All I know is that I want her. But she'd never go for someone like me. She's too sweet and cheerful, not to mention beautiful.

Fuck me, why is this so difficult?!

' _It's not difficult. All you have to do is make her yours.'_

No… I can't do that.

' _Why not? She's been awfully friendly with you lately. She clearly wants it.'_

Shut up! I ain't no perv-

"Gajeel?" Levy's voice calling my name snapped me out of my mind debate. She was looking up at me, her face bright red and eyes open wide in shock. Why is she looking at me like that?

I then realised what I was doing. My hand was on her thigh, her _inner_ thigh.

What the hell am I doing!?

Blood rushed to my head and I quickly removed my hand. My eyes darted over to Panther lily who was looking at me in awe. Oh man, I can't believe I just did that. Why did I do that?!

Nobody said anything. Even if I could talk I wouldn't know what to say. I have no explanation for what I just did.

She nervously laughed trying to kill the tension.

"Well I'm going to get another Popsicle," Levy announced while closing her book. She abruptly stood up then grabbed Panther lily and held him against her chest. "Lily is coming too," She began hastily walking away before he got a chance to react.

She… ran away…

* * *

One hour later…

She still hasn't come back… Of course, she hasn't come back! I scared her off!

I look down and notice that her belongings are still here. Her book, towel and sandals are sitting on the ground. If she wasn't coming back then why did she leave all her stuff? Was she seriously in that much of a panic that she forgot all about it?

I gather up all of her things and wonder around the beach looking for the cheerleader. I hear the faint sound of sniggering and decided to follow it. I could tell it was Happy, I'm sure she's with him.

As predicted, I find her, Happy and Salamander together. Natsu was sleeping and was being covered in sand by Lucy and Happy. They haven't noticed my presences so I nudge her with my foot to grab her attention. She finally looked up at me.

"Oh hey, Gajeel. What's up?" She stood up then realised what I was holding. "Isn't that Levy's stuff? Why do you have it? Where is she?" She placed her hands on her hips and turned her head to look around. She sighed. "Aww she hasn't gone back to our room and left her stuff has she? I guess I'll have to take them back for her."

"You can't leave yet, we haven't finished," Happy said. She thought for a moment then looked straight at me.

"Gajeel~" She held her hands behind her back and gave me an upward glance.

Oh brother. She's going to ask me to do it.

"Can you drop it off in our room? You can borrow my room key in case she isn't there if you want." She bats her eyelashes. I roll my eyes and hold my hand out. She brightly smiles and roots through her bag. "I'm going to trust you okay?" She hands me her room key.

* * *

I don't know if this is a good idea… I could have just left her stuff with them.

I take a deep breath and pull on the handle. Locked… I guess she's not here then. I'm actually pretty relieved. I unlock the door and step inside. As I enter the room I hear the sound of a running shower and I see the bathroom door is partly open.

Oh god she _is_ here.

I drop her stuff as well as Lucy's keys onto one of the beds and turn to leave.

' _At least take a peek'_

I come to a sudden halt. No. No, no, no. I'm not going to look.

' _She doesn't have to know'_

I look back towards to bathroom.

I'm not going to look…

I hurried to leave the room and slammed the door shut.

There was no way she didn't hear that.

Fuck it, I'm going back to my room.

* * *

Next day

Panther lily and I leave our room and headed into the dining room. In the morning, a breakfast buffet is spread out for the guests. Everyone else was already here by the looks of it.

I fill my plate with all sorts of different foods and sat by myself at one of the tables. Amongst the sound of everyone talking, I hear the voice of Levy. I see her talking to Lucy, her face displaying concern. I try to eavesdrop on their conversation but the surrounding sounds were drowning it out.

"Gajeel," Panther lily flew over to me with a plate full of Kiwi. He hadn't spoken to me since what happened at the beach. "I'm going to be blunt with you. You were in Levy's room yesterday wasn't you?"


	5. Bitter jealousy

_Can't find the words_

I know it has been a while, I'm sorry. Life caught up with me.

I've also been freaking out over the recent chapter! I just can't handle it! So much drama, so much love!

Anyway….

I've been listening to a song called 'What he don't know' by Anarbor. I'm a little in love with it at the moment. I just stumbled across it and now I'm feeling weirdly inspired and had a brainstorm of ideas of a new fanfiction.

Okay, I'll shut up now 😄

I hope you enjoy

* * *

 _Bitter Jealousy_

"I'm going to be blunt with you. You were in Levy's room yesterday wasn't you?" He asked with a serious expression. Gajeel abruptly stood up and made his way to Levy and Lucy. He was NOT going to let people think he was a peeping tom… although… he almost was.

Panther lily shouts to him telling him to come back but after being ignored he decided to follow.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy's face instantly turned red as she saw Gajeel approaching. She wasn't mentally prepared to talk to him again yet.

"We were just talking about you," Lucy said showing a hint of nervousness through a smile. "I was just explaining what happened yesterday. Levy told me that you were in our room yesterday while she was showering. Is that right?"

Gajeel nodded his head in reassurance.

"You did leave immediately after dropping her things off didn't you? You didn't peek?"

"Come on Lucy don't ask that, of course he did," Levy blurted out in Gajeel's defence. He'd never do something like that and she knew it. Even though he did touch her inappropriately at the beach just moments before. She shook the thought away, she didn't want to think about that.

"So that's why he was in your room," Panther lily said feeling relived, "I went looking for him at the beach but he was no longer where we left him. I decided to return back to Levy to tell her and that's then I saw Gajeel leaving in a rush. Levy said she heard someone and I told her what I saw."

"I wish you had told me this last night Lucy. I was worrying about this for hours!" Levy crossed her arms and huffed.

"Sorry Lev, I was with Natsu and the others. Once I came back you were already asleep. Besides didn't you realise that your things magically appeared?"

Levy slouched lower into her chair, "I honestly didn't notice, I was too worked up…"

"Well at least we cleared up this whole misunderstanding before the rumours started," Lucy laughed a little to lighten up the mood. "Why was Lily in our room before this whole ordeal anyway?"

"We were just talking," Panther lily said in her place. Gajeel frowned at his partner's vague response. They were talking about what happened at the beach, they were talking about him.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu approached with his usual grin on his face. "Gray, Erza and I are hitting the gym, wanna come?"

"We just had breakfast. Don't you think we should wait a little," Lucy replied.

"Who cares? Come on, come on~," Natsu's persistent nagging earned a sigh from her.

"Fine."

"Awesome!" He took her hand and began to pull her away.

"W-wait! Don't drag me there!"

Levy sat quietly in her chair not being able to fill the silence between the remaining three. They had finally got over the awkwardness of being alone together and now it's back again.

"Why don't we go too?" Panther lily suggested.

"Yeah that's a great idea!" Levy agreed much too eagerly. She needed to do something to take her mind off it. Anything would do.

* * *

Hours later

Levy pov

I'm sitting in the café, letting my body relax while hiding away from the sun. I suppose I could have gone to my hotel room but the café was simply closer.

I'm all worn out; I don't think my body can take anymore. Whenever I stopped to have a break the others would encourage me to keep going. I don't think I've ever worked out so much in my life.

"Excuse me, Miss," I turn around to see a waiter standing over me. His eyes are vibrant green and his hair is long and red. It almost resembles Erza's hair but a little spikier. He had a cheerful smile and soothing voice. "Would you like to order?"

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm not here to order. I'm just having a break."

He gave me a concerned look, "Oh my you do look tired, would you like some water? It's free of course."

"That would be great, I'm exhausted."

I watched him as he walked away.

I swear I've seen him before… I've probably just seen him around the resort.

He returned with a bottle of water and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I took the lid off and started to drink.

*Gulp*

*Gulp*

*Gulp*

I heard him chuckle and I immediately stopped.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were exhausted," I had already drunk almost half of the bottle. "What have you been doing, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My friends dragged me to the gym. They are a whole lot more athletic than I am."

He laughed nervously, "I'm a sports nut so I'm the one doing most of the dragging. I guess my friend's sympathies with you, though."

He crossed his arms and looked off to the side as if he was lost in thought. "You live in Magnolia, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I thought I recognised ya. I live there too. I'm here on holiday but I ended up as a volunteer. I just can't say no when someone asks for a favour," He held his hand out, "I'm Robin."

I grasped his hand in mine, "Levy."

"Well it was great meeting you Levy. Maybe we'll run into each other again," He gave me a wave as he walked away to attend to the other customers.

* * *

Everyone headed out of the hotel and began walking down to the town outside the resort. Tomorrow is the festival, a festival which takes place every year and everyone wanted to do a little shopping. Coincidentally it's Gajeel's birthday tomorrow as well.

I was still feeling shattered from the previous workout so I was lagging behind with Lucy, who was also worn out. We agreed to never work out with Natsu, Gray or Erza ever again.

* * *

Gajeel pov

I'm sitting by myself, slouched down in my chair. I'm bored out of my mind and I'm pretty sure I'm wasting away.

This is so fucking stupid. What the hell am I doing here?

Just because everybody else decided that they wanted to pick out a new yukata for this festival thing doesn't mean I have to. I'm not interested, why should I be here? I don't even give a shit about this dumb festival to begin with.

I wish I could unleash my ranting on someone else apart from myself. I don't think my mind can take anymore. Defeated by boredom, I sit up then rest my elbow on my knee and settle my chin in my palm.

"This one is kinda cute!" Lucy said as she admired a white yukata with small blue flowers creeping up from the bottom.

Erza took one glance then looked away, "It's too simple. This one is much more appealing."

"I like that one Mira!" Lisanna said as Mirajane stepped out of the changing rooms. She was wearing a dark pink yukata with light pink cherry-blossoms.

Salamander was also sitting down; he was looking just as bored as I was. Gray was dragged off by Juvia to help her pick out a yukata, she wants him to choose his favourites for her. But I doubt he'll be much help.

"Levy!" My attention is immediately snatched by the sound of her name. Jet and Droy called out to her, they are both holding two different yukatas.

"Have you chosen one yet Levy?" Droy asked.

"No not yet," She replied. Their faces brighten up in excitement.

"I chose this for you. Please give it a try," Jet said offering her the white yukata that he held. The white yukata had cute little panda head designs stitched into it.

"Try the one I picked out first," Droy held out a pink yukata that had dark pink roses sewn into it.

"I asked her first!"

"It doesn't matter; she'll like mine better anyway!"

"The one I chose will suit her much better!"

"No way! Pink is the best choice!"

"White is pure, white is innocent!"

"Pink is cute, pink is loving!"

Levy looked away and sighed as the pair continues to bicker. Their arguing was clearly making her upset, maybe even a little irritated. I know that it's making _me_ feel irritated and I'm only spectating.

"Hey Levy, is that you?" A man with long scarlet hair approached Levy. His arrival brought Levy's expression back to its previous cheeriness. "Looking for a yukata I see. Maybe I can help."

"Sure if you'd like to. But aren't looking for one yourself?"

"I already have one. I'm just wasting time mooching around. I'm really excited for tomorrow, I can hardly wait.2

I watch them as they have their idle chitchat. I furrow my studded brows into a frown as she introduced him to Jet and Droy. Who the hell is he? I've never seen him before. How does he know Levy? And why is she so damn happy to see him?

"Would you mind hearing my opinion as well?" He took a yellow yukata that was decorated with small orange fans off one of the racks. He held it up in front of her as if he was picturing her in it. "I think bright colours look great on you. You look really cute."

Without a second thought I stood up and headed straight for them. My sudden appearance caused their conversation to abruptly stop.

"Oh hey Gajeel," Levy said. I start rooting through the clothes pretending that she wasn't the reason I came over. "The yukatas for men are over there. I doubt that you'll find something for you to wear here," she giggled a little.

I scowl at my failed attempt of trying to act casual. Now that I think about it, it's pretty obvious that I approached her intentionally. I have no other reason to be in the women's section after all.

I glance at the unfamiliar man. He was already looking at me, his face displaying a nervous smile.

"So you're another one of Levy's friends? Nice to meet you, I'm Robin," He held his hand out to me, striving for friendship. I stared at him blankly.

I'm not getting 'buddy buddy' with you so don't even try.

He withdrew his hand and averted his eyes from me. I knew Levy was probably frowning at my rude first impression but I didn't care. I look down at the yukata that Robin was holding. If he gets to choose one for her then so do I.

"I'm sorry Robin, Gajeel can be **impolite** sometimes. He doesn't mean anything by it," I feel Levy's glare as she apologised. Yep she was mad at me. I ignore the feeling and flick through the yukatas. Lucy and Erza join us, they had already picked out what they wanted to wear. I pay no attention to their conversation and continue my search.

I take out a red yukata decorated with white flowers. The hem of the yukata was black as so was the ends of the sleeves. The obi is black and the obijimi is white. The yukata was a little shorter than normal, just above knee high. I turn to face Levy and hold the yukata out to her. She silently looked at it for a moment.

"Y-You want me to wear this?" She asked giving me a strange look. I nodded.

"But it's not cute at all," Droy said in disapproval.

"I think it's a great choice," Erza said as she observed it closely, "Red is a sexy, confident colour," she rested a hand on Levy's shoulder, "I think you'll look great Levy."

"You think so?" Levy looked down to the floor, her face bright red from her friend's reassurance. "I-I don't know."

* * *

We all head on back to the resort. I'm not sure which yukata Levy chose in the end. I decided to just leave her to decide by herself. I don't care if she wears the one I chose or not. Although I think she would look extremely sexy in it...

As long as she doesn't wear the one _he_ chose I'll be fine.

There's something about him I don't like.

Something I _**really**_ don't like


	6. Love language

_Can't find the words_

* * *

I'm sorry I've been away for so long. once I had returned from the USA and finished college I had lost all motivation to write so I've been in the 'meh' mood recently. Hopefully I pull myself out (Sorry for any slip-ups that may occur)

Anyway, are you looking forward to the Gajevy love fest? I know I am. Not sure if I'm going to post any love fest fanfics though.

Happy levy day!

I hope you enjoy

* * *

 _Love language_

Gajeel pov

The festival…

Despite not really wanting to go I still came. Panther lily managed to talk to me into going with him. I even went as far as purchasing a yukata.

My yukata is dark green with a black obi and haori. My hair is tied back, it feels kinda weird.

The stalls are lined up into two rows making a path in between them. The path is lit up by lanterns that are hanging from the stalls

I haven't seen any of the other guild members, not that any of them matter. Levy is the only one I'm interested in seeing.

She's been plaguing my mind more and more. I couldn't put my thoughts to rest last night, I barely slept a wink.

What's been bugging me the most is that guy. Who is he? Why is he so freaking friendly with Levy? If she had to choose one of us would she pick him?

She's probably wearing the yellow yukata _he_ picked out since its more her style...

 _Agh! it's not like she's choosing between us or anything! It's just a stupid yukata!_

 _Man why am I so irritated over this?!_

"Gajeel you seem tense," Panther lily said. He startled me a little; I forgot he was with me. He smiled with a knowing look in his eyes. "You were pacing back and forth just now. Is a certain someone on your mind?"

I stare at him. My eyes widened in surprise.

Shit, is it that obvious?

I didn't even realise that I was pacing.

I immediately shake my head and cross my arms. I'm not sure if denying it will make a difference. He knows. But maybe if I play it off cool he'll cross the thought out.

"You made a good choice of clothing for Levy, I just saw her a second ago and she looks great."

His words left me stunned for a second. Did he say she's wearing the yukata I picked out? Seriously?

I couldn't help but search through the crowds of people. If Panther lily only just saw her then she must be near.

I finally spot her in a line at one of the stalls. She really was wearing the black yukata I wanted her to wear. She's also holding a white kinchaku bag with red flowers sewn into it. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Every possible word that defined beauty couldn't even cut it close to how stunning she looked.

Seriously, I'm torturing myself here. This whole game of you can look but can't touch is really grinding my gears.

Who could blame me for wanting to pounce on her to claim her as mine? Besides I may have to do just that in order to break this curse.

"You think she looks that good huh?" Panther lily said before letting a chuckle escape. I mask my mouth and cheeks with my hand in an attempt to hide my growing blush. I would have never been treated like this in Phantom Lord. My image is being destroyed! "You two have been getting pretty close lately. I didn't know you were so cute Gajeel."

He's really getting a kick out of teasing me...

Damn cat

"Gajeel! Panther lily!" Her sweet voice called from the crowd of people. She abandoned her spot in the line to rush over to me. My heart jumped as she made her way over to me with a beaming smile. She came to a halt in front of me and gave me a twirl. "Do you think it suits me?"

 _Suit you? Heck yes it suits you._

I manage to tear my eyes away from her and nod my head in response.

"I didn't think Gajeel was coming," Said Levy.

"He must have changed his mind. Ready to go?" Panther lily asked.

 _So they planned on spending the festival together?_

 _Wait..._

 _What about me?_

Panther lily looked up at me, giving me a subtle smile.

So this was his plan from the beginning...

* * *

The typical things are set up; Gift stands, food stands, game stands and amongst some other things. I didn't understand why Levy was so damn happy; it wasn't anything special. In fact, I found this place rather infuriating. The sounds of talking, laughing and shouting combined into one were enough to give me a headache. Kids' running around with sparkles and couples holding hands; man, what an eyesore. But seeing her beside me with such a big smile makes coming here all worth it.

"Do you want to go goldfish scooping?" Levy asked pointing over to a stall.

"Goldfish scooping? What's that?" Panther lily asked. Has he never heard of it before? Does Edolas not have this sort of stuff?

"I'll show you," We wonder over to the pond of water filled with small fish. Levy gave the man 100 Jewels and received a scooper. The scooper net is made of paper. She squats down and dips the scooper into the water. She manages to lift one of them out and transport it into the water filled plastic bag provided for her.

She scooped up two more before the paper torn. After Levy's demonstrationPanther lily takes the wheel.

* * *

Once Panther lily successfully caught four fish Levy drew her attention to me.

"It's your turn Gajeel," She said. I cross my arms. I ain't playing some kids game. "Why not?" She pouted, "Oh I understand. You think your goldfish scooping abilities are inferior to our own. I guess it's better for you to stand down while you have the chance."

"I thought you liked a challenge. But I guess you're just a coward," Panther lily added. I frown at their smug smiling faces. Do they honestly believe that tearing down my pride would make me give in...

"I bet Natsu could catch all of them," Levy said in a hushed tone as if she didn't want me to hear but I know that wasn't the case.

That did it. Comparing me to that Salamander was the final straw!

I crouch down and gave the owner the Jewels to play.

 _How hard can it be?_

* * *

I've had three attempts now and I still haven't caught a single damn fish. Why did the stupid scooper keep tearing?! This game is a ripoff!

"Maybe you really should call it quits. At least you had a go," Levy said. It's her fault that I've wasted my Jewels on this piece of crap and now she wants me to quit. "But I'm glad you're taking part now. You're having at least a little fun, right?" She smiled.

 _Damn, she's cute..._

Levy's smile fills me with determination

I'm going to catch one of these little fuckers! I'll play this game all night if I have to!

* * *

The three of us continue to cruise around the stalls. Levy carried the plastic bag which contained the fish we caught. I was able to contribute in the end making eight fish in total. Levy mentioned about handing the hotel owner the fish, apparently that's what everybody does. Waste of Jewels if you ask me.

We stopped every now and then to play other games or check out souvenirs. I still hadn't developed much of an interest but Levy and Panther lily seemed to be having fun.

I guess it wasn't as bad as I imagined it to be.

* * *

Levy and I sit on a bench silently waiting for Panther lily to return. He said he wanted a souvenir of some sort so we decided to wait for him here. I spot Levy scoot closer to me from the corner of my eye. She reached into her bag and pulled out a human figure. A figure of me.

"This is for you," The figure was standing up right with its arms crossed. The whole right of 'my' arm is covered in iron scales, "It **might** be added to the fairy tail gift shop along with a Panther lily wallet. But it's still under discussion. I asked if I could get one for you so this is the only one that's been created, so far. I thought you should be the first to own one," She held it out to me. I took it and twisted it around in my hand to observe it closer. I'm surprised that they would even consider making a figurine of me.

I must admit this is pretty fricking cool! I grin, proudly displayed my gratitude. I playfully ruffle up her hair as if I was teasing a small child, "Hey don't do that! You're messing my hair up!" She scolded me but it didn't mean much though all her laughter. I rest my hand back onto my lap but my eyes still remained fixated to her, "I can hold onto that until we return back to the hotel if you'd like," I handed back the figurine and she returned it to her bag. "I'm glad I got to spend time with you today. If Juvia never spoke up I wouldn't have known it was your birthday," her voice trailed off at the end.

The sound of paws approaching caught our attention. Panther lily had returned and with a mask in his possession. A kitsune mask. The mask is black with blue rings around its eyes and blue streaks running down its snout. The mere sight of it brought back the memories of that night.

That mask. It's the same as the one he was wearing.

Is he somehow connected to this place or is it just a coincidence that they are sold here?

I wish I knew who that guy was, he could be anyone. He could even be someone from the guild... I doubt it, but the thought has crossed my mind more than once.

"Let's head down to the bottom, the fireworks are starting soon," Levy said leading the way. Panther lily and I follow her. Everyone else seemed to have the same train of thought and headed in the same direction.

I think my observation skills have heightened in these last couple of days. I guess my lack of speech is the reason for that. You could say I've learnt to listen to people. That's one good thing that's come out of this experience I suppose. Another good thing is Levy. I realise she isn't as afraid of me as I thought she was. Just from keeping my mouth shut and actually listening to her I see how much she trusts me. Even though I've done things to waver her opinion on me she still remains so close. How could I have been so blind?

My gaze drops down to our hands. I watched her petite hand gently swing back and forth as she walked. I usually walk at a much quicker pace than she did but this time we seemed in perfect sync. We were so close to one another that our hands brushed occasionally. I could tell how soft they were just by the slightest touch. I wanted to feel them probably. Of course, I've felt her hands before but back then I never really paid much attention to how they felt.

If I just reach out a little further.

It's funny how surprisingly difficult it can be to convince yourself to do certain things. Holding hands is such an easy thing to do yet I can't bring myself to do it.

I take a deep breath and look away.

It's only holding hands. The worst that can happen is if she pulls away and rejects me. If she rejects me then...

If she rejects me then I'll back off.

The unexpected squeeze on my hand breaks my current thought. I look back down to see my hand being gently held.

"It's pretty crowded so let's hold hands so we don't separate. It's okay, right?" She said gingerly. I could tell how nervous she was feeling by the shakiness of her voice and the rapid beating of her heart.

I slightly tighten my grip on her hand showing my acceptance. I hear a faint sigh of relief escape her lips. I couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction as we walk hand in hand. It was as if this simple gesture meant the world to me right now. I don't even care if someone from the guild saw us.

Wait a second. Where did Lily go?

I do the quick look around but he was nowhere to be seen. He must have gotten separated.

I wonder…

* * *

I sit by my lonesome as I wait for Levy to return. The fireworks were starting soon and everyone scattered around trying to find a perfect spot. Levy brought me to a grassy hillside and asked me to wait for her to come back. There are a few couples and groups around but they are a fair distance away. I don't know any of them.

Bang! Crackle

The fireworks are starting.

"Just in time," Levy said as she sat down beside me. In her hands she held two cups of shaved ice. Both of them are dyed red. "It's cherry flavoured," She held one out to me; I take it.

She looks up and watches the colourful fireworks exploded across the sky. I see faintly see the bursts of colours in the reflection of her eyes. She took a spoonful of the shaved ice and popped it in her mouth. Her gaze shifts to me, creating an awkward atmosphere.

 _Shit she caught me staring_

"Are you okay?" Levy asked. I rub the back of my neck, my nerves a wreck.

I'm not going to leave it any longer. We've been avoiding it all night. Now's the perfect time to make a move.

I place one hand on the ground and lean closer to her.

'I'm in love with you' I try to say but obviously nothing came out.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're trying to tell me."

I have no other choice. If my mouth refuses to say it then my body will say it instead.

I raise my other hand to caress one of her cheeks. Her eyes widen and her cheeks flush. I stroke my thumb over the corner of her lips, indicating my desire. Her expression relaxes and she too drew nearer to me. Our eyes close and our lips met. I wanted a much more heated kiss but I didn't want to push it just yet. A mere peck was enough for now. But when our lips parted she sealed them back together. Her hands gently grip my neck insisting that I stay. I feel a slight tightening in my throat as I bite back a moan. I roll my tongue around and she obediently followed my lead. I taste the distinct taste of cherry as I explore her mouth. I moved my hand away from her cheek and down to her thighs. I felt a slight shiver from her as I ran my hand under her yukata and over her skin. Slowly I travelled my hand up her in-between her legs. I found my way to her covered sex. I stroke my fingers over her underwear, teasing her with what was about to come. I grind my thumb over her clit, rubbing it round and round. Her legs tighten together and her breathing started to sound ragged. I frantically rub my index and middle finger over her entrance. The friction caused her pussy juices to start soaking through her panties. I could smell her arousal increasing. The sound of the fireworks hid her breathless moans from those nearby.

"G-Gajeel," I hear her beg using my name. I push my fingers into her but her underwear restricted me from entering. "Gajeel," She repeated. I open my eyes and broke the kiss. She threw her head onto my shoulder and drowned her moans in my clothes. "Oh fuck," She gripped onto my hair as pleasure overtook her causing her to climax.

I felt the temptation to pin her down right then and here but we weren't the only ones around. I grab her shoulders and push her up to face me. I pressed my forehead against hers and stared into her hungry eyes.

"That's not fair," Levy whispered. I hate to leave you so dissatisfied Levy but we can't go further, can we?


	7. For my eyes only

_Can't find the words_

* * *

OMG I'm still alive!

Okay, I want to start off by saying sorry. I'm not known for being strongly 'motivated' and I fall into a 'can't be arsed to write' rut. I'm hoping to get back into writing again.

I was going to have smut in this part but I decided to withdraw it so I ended up rewriting practically the whole chapter. I plan on writing some smuttiness later on instead.

Again I'm sorry for my absence.

I hope you enjoy

* * *

 _For my eyes only_

I open my eyes. The room is dark and I can hardly see a thing. It must be the middle of the night. I close my heavy eyes and try to drift off back to sleep.

I lay there for a while but I couldn't fall back to sleep; I'm shattered and I just want some sleep. I'm not usually sleep deprived so what the hell is wrong with me?

Then I realised that the tightness in my throat had completely disappeared. Which could only mean one thing, "ALRIGHT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I don't give a crap whose sleep I just disturbed, my voice came back and that's all that matters.

"Gajeel?" Panther lily said my name while sitting up.

"Lily my voice came back!"

"I gathered that, go back to sleep," With that said he flopped back down into his bed.

"Eh? Don't ya care?" What kind of a reaction is that? I woulda thought he'd be surprised or relieved or somethin... I guess he's mad I disturbed him so early.

"So something happened between you and Levy?"

His words struck me and I failed to respond. He figured out what I had to do even before I did, didn't he?

Was it really that obvious?

I chose to ignore his comment and laid back down. I can't guarantee any sleep though, no matter how much I try.

I have to see Levy again... Fuck. After what happened I don't know how to approach her. Things moved so fast, and it's all because I couldn't resist. It's going to be awkward.

* * *

Morning

Third pov-

Still feeling restless, Gajeel was the first from the guild to arrive at the dining hall. Panther lily followed behind him. He didn't plan on going down yet but Gajeel refused to go without him. He was a little nervous, although he wouldn't say it straight out. Panther lily picked up on his uneasiness and accompanied him like a good friend would.

Gajeel wanted to finish breakfast before the others started to show up. He needed more time to think before facing Levy. He had been contemplating how to approach her all night. He had no idea what to say, their relationship had changed so much since the last time he spoke to her.

 _Seriously, when did I become such a frickin' coward?_

Gajeel groaned at his pitiful self-loathing. He couldn't run away forever, he had to face her whether he liked it or not. It was time to man up.

"Good morning Lily, Gajeel," Levy greeted seemingly out of nowhere. How many times had this little ninja been able to sneak up on him? "You're up earlier than usual," Although she tried to come off as cheerful she was clearly tense and embarrassed.

"Good morning," Panther lily replied.

"Morning," Gajeel said. He took a quick look at her then cast his gaze down to the floor. His face felt hot but it was nothing compared to Levy's burning cheeks. His distant behaviour towards her was doing her no favours. His reaction only made the thoughts in her head run wild.

 _Why won't he look at me?_

 _Does he not like me?_

 _What should I say?_

 _Maybe we should act like nothing happened_

She found herself looking down at her feet, completely lost for words. Panther lily flicked his eyes between to two, observing their odd behaviour.

"Is something wrong?" Lily asked.

"No," The pair hastily replied. He smiled as he managed to hold back the urge to tease them. He knew better than to ruffle Gajeel's feathers, and Levy... Well, she looked like she was suffering enough. Without another word Panther lily distanced himself from them, giving them some privacy.

"I'm glad your voice came back. Well done. You know, for figuring out the curse," Levy's voice went quieter and quieter as spoke. She fiddled with her fingers, not knowing quite what to do with herself.

"L-Levy..." Gajeel said her name causing her to lift her head. "Can we," He paused, cleared his throat then looked at her with a serious expression. Levy's timid eyes stared up at him in anticipation; preparing herself for what he was about to say, "I don't wanna forget what happened."

 _He doesn't want to forget?_

Levy felt her heart begin to ease and her insecurity started to melt away.

 _He doesn't want to forget_

She repeated the thought again, letting the words fully sink in. She didn't want to forget either. Of course, the thought of them being like _that_ made her feel anxious but she'd get over it. She didn't want things to go back to how they were before.

She relaxed her shoulders and smiled up at him. Upon seeing her bright smile, Gajeel started to feel a little better. That long silent pause between them was silently eating away at his confidence. He was beginning to feel he had screwed things up even more with what he said.

"I'd like that very much," She replied.

"So I'm not the first to arrive this morning. It seems I'll have to get up earlier in order to stay ahead," Erza said as she approached the pair. "G-Good morning Erza" Levy replied, stepping back from Gajeel and averting her eyes. Erza ignored Levy's strange reaction and directed her attention towards Gajeel.

"Would you care to join me for my morning and night workout sessions Gajeel? You seemed to have some pent up energy last night, judging from your shouting," She sounded a little ticked off by the fact he had woken her during the night but she didn't seem that angry. Actually, she looked rather concerned, "It's not good for you to go to bed when you haven't burnt enough energy."

"No thanks," He bluntly declined.

"Okay, how about you Levy?"

 _My body still remembers our last workout session. I don't want to feel like that again._

"I don't think I could keep up with you, Sorry," Levy said as she held her hands up defensively.

"That's a shame," She openly expressed her disappointment with a defeated sigh, "Anyway, I'm glad you've gotten your voice back. How did you manage to do it?"

"Not sure," Gajeel lied as he walked away in an attempt to escape the conversation.

There's no way he'd tell any of the others

* * *

At the beach

"Stick em up!" Bisca shouted as she pulled the trigger on her gun. Water shoots out and hits Gray in the back. "Bullseye!" She spun her gun around her index finger then turned to Natsu. She fired and hit Natsu before he managed to manoeuvre out of the way.

"Come on this isn't fair! You two are obviously going to win!" Cana said as she tried to hit Alzack but to no avail.

Natsu, Gray, Cana and Bickslow vs Alzack and Bisca!

The six of them ran around in ankle deep water. They agreed on no magic and decided to split the teams unevenly to make it fair. Despite that Natsu's team seemed at a disadvantage.

Bickslow's dolls connected to each other, he jumped onto of them and began to lift off the ground.

"No Magic allowed!" Gray shouted up at him.

"I call for a free of all! I'll destroy all of you weaklings, right babies?" Bickslow said then roared into laughter.

"You weaklings," His dolls taunted.

"Come down here and say that!" Natsu yelled back.

Further down, a different group of fairies were also relishing in the summer heat. The group included Lucy, Levy, Juvia, Wendy, Jet, and Droy. They were all playing blindfold tag.

Freed casted an enchantment so they could only run away so far, it also prevented others from entering. He sat on the seashore while observing the others as they played; to make sure they don't try to cheat.

Wendy was the one blindfolded, she fumbling around while the others ran around calling out to her. Their voices and the sloshing sound of them running through the water told Wendy where they were.

"Things are really heating up over there," Lucy said out loud to herself as she watched Natsu and the others.

"Lucy pay attention," Levy said in an attempt to bring her friend's focus back before it was too late. Lucy finally realised that Wendy was making her way towards her. She fled while laughing, barely managing to escape the clutches of Wendy Marvell.

From where Gajeel was lying he had a pretty good view of what everyone else from the guild was doing. He lay on his side, propping himself up on his left elbow while resting his other arm on his stomach. His left leg was stretched out straight and his right leg bent so his foot was flat on the ground.

He threw his head back and groaned.

Today was without a doubt the hottest day so far. The heat was irritating and unbearable, so much that Gajeel hid from it in the shade cast by a large palm tree. The three exceeds sat alongside him but the heat didn't seem to bother them so they happily basked in the sunlight. Happy and Lily both drew pictures in the sand with sticks. Happy drew a realistic looking fish and Lily drew a freshly sliced kiwi. Clara turned up her nose and made a rude remark on the simplicity of 'the males'.

"I got you!" Wendy said as she wrapped her arms around Levy's stomach. Levy playfully shrieked as she was captured.

"Okay, I lose," Levy said admitting her defeat. Wendy released her and removed the blindfold as she continued to brightly smile. She handed it to Levy then quickly retreated as Levy tied it around her eyes. "You guys better run,"

Levy then began the chase!

She tried her hardest to decipher how far everyone was just based on the sounds they made.

"Levy!" Jet called. He was a fair distance away.

"Over here!" Juvia playfully splashed Levy with the sea water, trying to encourage her to chase her. Levy cautiously moved towards her, her arms stretched out like a zombie. But her hunt of Juvia was just a facade, her real target was whoever was behind her. She could hear them slowly moving towards her. They were obviously oblivious to her knowledge of them and continued to boldly sneak behind her. She quickly spun around and pounced on the person behind. Her arms tightly squeezed around his abdomen and her cheek pressed onto his chest.

"Droy! You didn't even try to run!" Jet yelled seething with anger.

"I couldn't run, she caught me off guard," Droy replied in a somewhat chirpy tone. Levy let him go and lifted up her blindfold. She was greeted with an enchanted looking Droy. He looked at her with a soft smile and a blushed face. Levy couldn't help but feel uneasy by his expression, in fact it creeped her out.

"You let her catch you, that's not fair!" Jet stuck to his guns. He _knew_ for a fact that Droy had intentionally let himself get caught.

"What's the matter with him?" Carla asked looking over at Gajeel. With eyes filled rage and clenched teeth bared, Gajeel stared towards Levy's group. He then made a low, barely audible growl of displeasure. The three exceeds could feel a dark, dangerous aura emanating from him as he silently glared. Panther lily turned his head away from him and smiled.

"Don't start getting jealous when you were the one who said no," Panther lily said in a somewhat mocking way. He knew exactly what 'the matter' was. He just watched the women he likes wrap her arms around another man. He has the right to get irritated, but then again Levy had asked him if he wanted to participate but he flat out said no. Panther lily chuckled in amusement. Getting jealous of a hug, how childish.

"Tch," Gajeel looked away. He needed to calm down. He closed his eyes and relaxed his tense shoulders. He deeply inhaled through his nose then slowly exhaled through his mouth. Once he felt that his body had loosened up again he directed his attention back.

Even though he knew he had nothing to get jealous of; he couldn't help it. One thought repeatedly jabbed at him.

 _He has no right touching her like that_

Gajeel lifted himself off the ground and started making his way down the beach. Although he was feeling pretty pissed he managed to keep a cool face.

He calmly sauntered over to where Freed was sitting on the shore. He instantly caught the green haired mage's attention.

"Oh, it's you. What's the matter?" Freed asked.

"Just watching," He answered. Freed raised an eyebrow in question. Gajeel's current behaviour was a little off but nothing far that from his usual demeanour. Freed shrugged it off and continued to watch the others run around as Droy chased them.

Levy tried desperately to act like her usual self but Gajeel's presence had her in a permanent blush. As soon as she noticed he was there she couldn't stop thinking about it. His eyes were glued to her, watching her every move. Why did he have to look at her so much? It was embarrassing!

"Hey, Freed I'm dropping out for a while!" Levy called. She would alter the enchantment herself but she didn't want to upset Freed by tampering with it. Freed complied, allowing Levy to pass through.

"Where are you going, Levy?" Lucy asked, watching Levy leave their game.

"I'm coming back, just give me a sec," Levy replied. She jogged over to where Gajeel stood, smiling at him as she approached, "Did you change your mind?" She stopped in front of him. Without a word he took her hand and began to pull her away. "W-where are we going?" Levy didn't make any sort of effort to resist; she willingly followed his lead.

"Levy?" Lucy said, watching her dear friend be dragged away.

"Hey! Where are going?!" Jet shouted.

"What's happening?" Droy asked, the blindfold still wrapped around his eyes; blocking everything that was happening. By the time he had removed it Levy and Gajeel were almost just a dot in their line of sight.

Gajeel glanced down at the beautiful petite mage, who was now at a loss for words. Her throat went dry; her cheeks dyed red and her lips tightly pressed together. His abrupt and spontaneous behaviour had her heart racing; she could never tell what he was thinking. Levy looked back at her friends, seeing their distant figures made her feel somewhat nervous. Surely this will cause a whole lot of gossip.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please, tell me what you thought in the reviews. Reviews are the best for motivation ;)


	8. I still can't find the words

_Can't find the words_

Here is the next part! I look forward to knowing what you think

Thank you Introvertedsilence, xxrisxx and Mechanical Rose-Sama for your kind reviews on the last chapter, it's good to be back :)

I hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

 **I still can't find the words**

"Huh?" Natsu cocked his head to the side and scrunched his face up in confusion, "Gajeel and Levy together?"

Team Natsu all huddled together in the middle of the beach moments after Gajeel whisked Levy away.

"Yes Natsu," Lucy answered, "Didn't you see him drag her away?"

"So what? You, Happy and I are always together."

"Not together like that you moron, she means as a couple," Gray said rolling his eyes upwards.

"Who are you calling a moron?!" Natsu snapped, his eyes set ablaze with his fist in the air.

"It's a little unexpected, after what happened with Phantom lord. Let's not jump to conclusions so quickly," Erza said. She had returned from her morning workout just in time to see Levy and Gajeel walk away together. She was the one who instigated the gathering.

"There's no way Levy would like bolt brain," Natsu laughed.

"Panther lily said he was jealous. Gajeel looked real mad watching you guys play," Happy said observing the situation, "Maybe he loooves her~" He snickered slightly at the thought.

* * *

Levy silently followed Gajeel, her hand still clasped in his; but his grip had weakened, along with his anger. In response to his reluctance to let go Levy squeezed his hand back.

"Gajeel?" Levy meekly called out.

"Hm?" Gajeel responded.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Gajeel smiled as he continued to look forward. His vague response didn't please her curiosity.

' _He dragged me away for no reason whatsoever and he won't even tell me where he's dragging me to'_

Slightly irked she fell back into silence.

They had been walking for about 8 minutes when Gajeel came to a halt. Levy looked back. They were a pretty far distance away from the hotel and nobody else was in sight. She looked out into the sea; in the distance was a small desert island. It seemed to be mostly sand but a bunch of green shrubbery and trees line up at the further back on the island

"Have you ever been over there?" Gajeel asked out of the blue.

"No. I've always stayed close to the resort, in a matter of fact I don't think any of us have come this way," Levy answered. His question had successfully piqued her interest, "Why what's over there?"

"I'll show you tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow? Why don't you just show me now?" Levy asked. All this secretly was killing her head. If he didn't intend on showing her then why did he bother bringing her here?

"I'll show you after our date."

"Date?" Levy looked up at him in bewilderment, "You're asking me on a date?"

"Why are you confused? You're my girl now after all, right?" He looked down at her smiling proudly. Levy smiled back. His proposal seemed brash and forceful; declaring it like he did, but she sensed the shakiness in his voice and saw though to his hidden uneasiness.

"Yeah I am," She said giving Gajeel's hand a loving squeeze in reassurance.

* * *

Tomorrow

Alone, Gajeel stepped foot into the hotel's dining hall. Given the time of day, nobody was really in there; except for a few other guild members. Cana; who was drinking and Juvia; who was being comforted by Mirajane. At first, Juvia looked severely upset but her stream of tears vanished when she saw Gajeel enter the room.

"Gajeel!" Juvia exclaimed. Her eyes shined like stars as she clasped her hands together, "Is it true?! Juvia is so happy for you!"

"Is what true?" Gajeel raised a studded brow along with his inquiry.

"Gajeel-kun's date with Levy-san."

Gajeel let a slight smile curve on his lips as the words left her mouth.

They were such sweet words.

He hid his content smile with the back of his hand as he cleared his throat. He couldn't help but feel satisfaction from knowing others knew they were together. Although he doubted many would be too happy about it.

Juvia must have heard the news from Levy and Lucy before the pair took off shopping. Lucy insisted upon aiding Levy in her quest for a new dress. Gajeel hadn't brought anything date material with him either but since he already owned a couple of suits back at home he decided to hire one instead of purchasing.

It was pretty much his fault for suddenly announcing a date he hadn't yet planned for.

"Didn't take you long to find out. Ya better not interfere," He said half-jokingly. The last thing he wanted was having them stick their noses in and ruining his chance with Levy.

"You and Levy huh?" Cana lifted a curious brow, "How the hell did that happen?" She added before taking a swing of beer. Gajeel's chest tightened and a twinge of pain struck his heart. Her words didn't seem all that harsh but the meaning behind them was brutal.

He desperately wanted to atone for his cruel actions. But even if she forgave him a thousand times over, he'd never forgive himself. All the pain he had caused her. All the pain he had caused Jet and Droy. And all the suffering the others had to endure as they witnessed his 'display'.

He'd carry that horrid memory forever.

But even so, she decided to give him a chance and he'd be a fool not to take it. He wanted her in his life.

He silently swore to himself that he'd protect her, no matter the cost. He'd be at her disposal, although she'd probably get mad if she heard that.

Juvia opened her mouth ready to aid Gajeel's defence but she was cut short, "The power of love sure is something," Cana laughed in attempt to lighten the dull mood she created. She sprung herself off the table and sauntered over to Gajeel, "Levy is still only a girl but perhaps you'll turn her into a woman soon," she playfully teased earning an awkward blush from the dragon slayer. He cleared his throat and said; "That's her decision, not mine," he tried to sound unaffected by her comment but his nerves had him in an iron grip. Surprised by his response Cana's smirk dropped only to be replaced with a pleasant smile. Cana clearly cared very deeply about her guild mates, especially those she grew up with. Although she was reluctant she decided to place her trust in Gajeel to treat Levy with respect.

"Juvia is sure Gajeel-kun will behave," Juvia smiled with confidence at her side. She knew he too was innocent in that regard.

"Do you have anything suitable to wear?" Mirajane chirped up.

"Yeah," Gajeel bluntly responded.

"Have you planned where you're going?"

"Yeah but I ain't telling ya," Irritated by the questions, Gajeel crossed his arms.

"Juvia would love to go with Gray-sama to a fancy restaurant. Levy-san might like that too. So romantic!" Juvia thought out loud as usual. She always spoke from the heart, no hesitation at all.

"That's boring!" Cana groaned throwing her head back.

"A lighter setting to start with would be more appropriate. Like a theme park or perhaps shopping."

 _Didn't I just say I've already decided?_

"So, where are you taking her?" Cana asked; staring at Gajeel curiously.

 _Didn't I just say I'm not telling you?_

* * *

After returning from her dress hunt with Lucy, Levy was treated to a pampered bath with Erza. Giving the pair of them time to chat while lathering themselves and each other in suds. Erza did most of the talking while Levy clammed up on the discussion of her 'journey to womanhood'.

After surviving the embarrassment of the 'women talk' Levy finally got into her new dress. It was a sequinned short tulle dress with a halter neck. The sequins were blue; they covered the dress from neck to waist. The skirt reached just past her knees and matched the colour of her sandals and bandana, which were snowy white. Once dressed Erza and Lucy lightly touched her up with makeup.

"Are you ready?" Lucy asked resting a comforting hand on Levy's shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Levy said giving a not so reassuring smile. She had never been on a date before and her nerves were getting the better of her. She took one last glance at herself thought the mirror before moving gracefully towards the door. She tried to walk as steadily as she could but the heels on her sandals were a little higher than what she was used to. Just as she was about the leave she turned to her two friends, "Please promise me you won't interfere."

"We promise," Lucy replied.

"Have some fun," Erza said giving her an encouraging wink. She waved the pair goodbye then turned and left.

"The plan to follow her has officially gone out the window," Lucy said chuckling, "Levy knows us too well."

Neither of them wanted to betray her trust. Tailing her and Gajeel would be classed as 'interfering' and therefor breaking their promise. "I suppose you're right," Erza sighed, defeated.

* * *

Gajeel stood waiting outside the hotel's doors. It was a few minutes before their scheduled meet up time.

Gajeel was mainly dressed in black; black jacket, black trousers and black leather shoes. The only pieces of clothing which weren't black were his white shirt and dark blue tie.

He adjusted his tie, loosening it slightly. He felt as though he had overdressed, perhaps he was trying too hard. The clothes he wore, the surprise he had planned; it all felt like it was too much. But then again he wanted to do the best he could for her.

"Gajeel," He snapped his head to the left to see a concerned Levy standing next to him.  
She was beautiful; as expected. The mixture of white and blue blend well together. He was glad to see that she had stuck to her natural charm, for the most part. Her eye lids were tainted a faint blue and her lips glistened from the light coat of lip-gloss.

Gajeel swallowed hard. Seeing her in front of him somehow made him all the more anxious.  
"Y-you look great," He nervously stammered as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
"You too," Levy replied with a humble smile. She'd seen him in a suit before but she never really got a good look at him. It was totally different from his usual choice of clothing; it suited him. It gave off a more charming aura rather than his typical rough vibe.

Without another word, they both headed off towards their date location. Gajeel slowed down from his usual pace to keep Levy close to his side. Levy quickly cottoned on to his thoughtful act and repaid him by linking her arm in his. Gajeel remained composed, silently enjoying the moment.

* * *

"That last guy was really funny," Levy chuckled as she and Gajeel step outside the club. The club's main attraction point is the impressive mix of singers and comedians that perform on stage to entertain the guests, "It's a shame I didn't get to hear the end of your song," Levy teased intentionally causing Gajeel's expression turn briefly sour.

"I can't believe they were going to kick me out," Gajeel grumbled as he recalled being forcefully removed from the stage.

As they continued walking Levy realised the direction they were heading wasn't towards the hotel.

"Gajeel, I think we're going the wrong way," Levy said looking back at the turn they just made.

"We have one more place to go, remember?" Gajeel said as he led her towards the beach. As she stepped foot on the sandy surface she realised what he meant. She had been having so much fun she had completely forgotten all about the island. Once again she began to feel curious. What was over there anyway?

"Levy," Gajeel said taking a hold of her arm causing her to stop walking in the process. He released her then loosened his tie and removed it, "Can you put this around your eyes," He held out his tie to her encouraging her to take it.

"What for?" She asked, taken back from his odd request.

"It's a surprise," He grinned "You trust me right?"

* * *

The gentle swaying of the row boat was almost enough to send her to sleep. The tamed waves were steady; due to the magic that surrounded the resort. On the other hand, her nerves kept her on high alert; not allowing her to relax.

Gajeel's tie restricted her view, throwing her into the world of darkness. Not being aware of her surroundings caused her a great deal of uneasiness. Being deprived of something that you previously depended on is a frightening predicament to find yourself in. But despite her nervousness, she knew she had nothing to fear. The sound of the paddles moving through the water reminded her that she wasn't alone. Gajeel was keeping her company. Although he remained silent, his movements confirmed that he was indeed there.

* * *

Gajeel lent a helping hand as she climbed out of the boat and stepped into the sandy island ground.

"Can I look now?" Levy asked, brimming with excitement. Gajeel chuckled as he fiddled to untie the tie around her eyes.

In front of them was a bed of pillows and blankets arranged to create a neat little nest. The fluffy bundle was surrounded by a warm glow of candlelight. Gajeel's guitar sat on top of the pillows propping it up.

He spent all of last night coming up with the idea. He had scrapped countless other ideas before coming up with this one. He set it all up after breakfast this morning while Levy was still at the hotel.

"I asked Mirajane to light everything up just before we left the club. It was a good thing that she showed up, I didn't know how I could sneak away long enough to do it," Gajeel said. She remained silent; unable to voice her thoughts into words. Levy brought her attention to the man standing next to her; he was silently waiting for her response.

"Y-you're setting the bar a little too high for yourself don't you think?" she chuckled.

"…" awkwardly Gajeel averted his eyes and stared at the ground. He hated how he hung off of her every word, but he couldn't help feeling the way he did.

"But I'm happy you thought of me so much," she took Gajeel's left hand and held it tightly in both hands, "It's beautiful, thank you Gajeel," her sincerity shined through her bright hazel eyes as she looked up at him. Her words had earned her a slight smile from his lips. Levy pulled away and excitedly headed over to the pile to inspect the guitar, "Are you going to sing me a song?" Levy asked in a cheery tone.

 _This is our new start together_

 _And I swear I'll stand by you Levy, so don't leave my side_


	9. Nightmare in my head

_Can't find the words_

I probably wont be updating for a while, I'll release a new chapter as soon as I can

I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Nightmare in my head**

Once the holiday was over, one thing was on everyone's mind. Precious time had flown by without warning, leaving everyone to play catch up with work. Jewels don't grow on trees, but some people tend to forget that while on holiday. So to put it briefly; almost everyone in the guild was running low on money.

Missions were popping up like daisies, too bad none of them were able to catch Gajeel's attention. They were all plain and weren't worth his time, sooner or later something far more interesting would appear. Besides, he hadn't spent all of his jewels on stupid crap like many of his fellow guild mates had. So there was no rush.

Gajeel sat silently at one of the tables near the stage. He sat with his back ached forward and his head resting in his crossed arms on the table. He could fall into a peaceful slumber if it wasn't for the sharp strokes of a pen scratching on paper.

He rolled his head to the side and glanced at the girl sitting next to him. She kept flicking her eyes back and forth between two books as she continued the scribble down words. She was so absorbed she probably didn't even notice him watching her. That was a bad habit of hers, but Gajeel did find it a little cute.

Her eyebrows were slightly furrowed as she gently pressed her lips together. And her hair which was usually down was now tied into a neat ponytail. Whatever it was she was doing he knew she was fully engaged.

Curious, Gajeel sat up and peered over her shoulder, trying not to interrupt her. The pages were filled with paragraphs that appeared to be organised into pairs. One of the paragraphs was readable while the other was written in a strange language.

 _Wait, I recognise those symbols. Don't tell me..._

Immediately he reaches over her and swipes the book she had been copying from. Levy gasped and turned to face him, startled by his sudden action.

"Whatcha doing with this," Gajeel asked waving about the now closed curse book in his right hand. He already had a pretty good idea of what it was he was doing, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"I'm creating a translated version," Levy murmured under the pressure.

"I thought so," he sighed, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"As long as it doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Exactly, I wouldn't play around with curses if I were you."

"I know I should hand it over to Makarov shouldn't I?" she paused to ponder for a moment, "I'll hand it over once I'm finished," She was determined Gajeel had to give her that. She couldn't pass up the opportunity of translating an entire book based around such a rare language.

"Fine, but you have to give him **both** books."

"Of course."

She knew Makarov would probably destroy the books to prevent any further trouble, but she didn't mind. In fact she'd encourage him to do so. She knew it would be the right thing to do even though the very thought pained her; she did love books after all. But those books carried a heavy price, keeping them would be too risky.

"May I have my book back then?" Levy asked reaching her hand out to take the book back. Gajeel swung his arm over his head and held the book behind his back.

"Hey now," Gajeel said leaning closer with a smirk on his face, "What do I get in return?"

"In return?" Levy repeated, her face flushed at his suggestion. Gajeel rested his palms on the bench behind her, trapping her between his arms.

Levy's gaze dropped down towards his lips then flicking them back up to meet his dark crimson eyes. That simple message was all that was needed to spark the desire that slumbered in the pit of his stomach. Arching closer towards her, Gajeel shifted his free hand to her lower back. Levy patiently waited, her eyes set ablaze in anticipation. Her body shuddered as she felt his hot breath glide against her skin, their lips mere inches apart.

"Ehem!" The sound of someone clearing their throat rang through the air, disturbing the couple's private time. They turn to see Jet and Droy standing beside them, irritation clearly displayed across their faces.

"We've chosen a mission," Droy stated, his focus aimed directly at Levy. It was as though he had chosen to ignore Gajeel's presence altogether.

"Oh right," Levy said, her face still aflame. Jet and Droy took a quick glance at each other then sluggishly headed towards the guild entrance. Their aura lacked their usual spirit.

Jet and Droy hadn't really acknowledged Levy and Gajeel's relationship; they hadn't even complained to anyone about it. Levy was expecting them to break down crying when she confirmed the news but they seemed unusually calm. But despite their stoic attitude everyone knew they were silently crying themselves to sleep at night.

 _What was he doing?! We're in public!_

Levy looked down to the ground and took in a deep breath to sooth her rapid heartbeat. The thought of doing that sort of thing in front of others was rather embarrassing.

 _But then again he did do something more than kissing me at the festival_

As she was thrown back into the memory, her face started burning up again. Her attempt to calm down was foiled as her mind began to run wild.

"I'm fine," Levy whispered to herself as she raised her head up. She hopped off her seat and swung herself around to the back of the bench, "I'm going now," Levy said as swiped the book back. Gajeel said nothing in return; his bitter mood wouldn't let him. Sensing his sudden shift in attitude Levy let out a soft sigh and rushed over to Jet and Droy who waited patiently at the entrance doors. Gajeel watched her from the corner of his eye and huffed.

 _Those two intervened on purpose_

Gajeel thought as he closed his eyes and sank into his seat. He and Levy had decided to take things slow, but every now and then his mind would wonder. He never knew keeping his hands off her would be so hard.

By the time they had retuned back from holiday everyone in the guild had officially congratulated them, in their own way of course. Gajeel had received a couple of sugar coated threats from Erza and several others but apart from that everything was fine.

Just as Gajeel was beginning to slip into a calm state a gentle tap on the shoulder disturbed him. He had barley felt it but someone was definitely trying to grab his attention. Gajeel opened his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder, ready to launch a complaint at the one responsible. Before he had chance to speak, his lips were sealed by a kiss. Levy, who he thought had previously left had come back to deliver a deadly attack. The kiss only lasted a second, but the peck was enough to cause her face to implode. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him from behind. She then buried her face into his left shoulder, hiding her face. His wide eyed expression softened and as he watched her in amusement. Why was she the one getting embarrassed?

"What ya still doing here?" Gajeel asked holding back a chuckle.

"I'm saying goodbye," She replied, her words muffled by his clothes. She had told Jet and Droy to set off ahead and that she'd catch up in a minute, "We'll go on a mission together next time, okay?" Levy rolled her head to the side to look him in the eye.

"Sure thing," Gajeel reached over with his right hand and squished her cheeks together between his forefinger and thumb, "Now get going," he told her, grinning at her ridiculous face. She shook him off and pouted. He felt a sudden itch to comment on how adorable she was but he held it back.

 _Saying 'you're cute' out of the blue is pretty weird, isn't it?_

"I'll see you later," Levy said dashing off, leaving him to his thoughts. Gajeel caught a brief flash of her light blue underwear as she spun on her heels.

"Fuck," Gajeel growled. Wearing something that short, it was as though she was taunting him, "Where the fuck is Lily? I want to train with him."

 _I need to take my mind off of her_

* * *

Gajeel pov

After our brutal training session Lily and I arrive back at home. I open up the door and step into the living room, Lily following behind me. Lily released a small yawn and stretched his arms up to the sky.

"What's up lil? All tuckered out?" I said flopping onto the sofa, spreading myself out. Lily trotted past me; he's heading for the bedroom. I glance around the room; I'm not used to the place looking so clean. I can still sense her aura here, so warm and cheerful.

I hope she got home safely

Levy went straight home after her mission, Jet and Droy came back to the guild without her. She probably went back home so she could go through that damn book again...

"And she was the one who said she'd 'see me later',"

In the corner of my eye I see Lily walking back out of the bedroom

"Thought you were going to bed," I said while I shifted into a sitting position, making room from him. His lack of response caused me to look over at him. He's clutching a piece of paper in his paws, his eyes glued to the page.

 _Is he trembling?_

"What's the matter?" I ask, his silence making me uncomfortable. He looks up at me, life drained form his face.

 _Now that I think about it, that old lady left us a note with a curse written on it… don't tell me…he's…_

As I was about to open my mouth Lily finally spoke, "Levy…she's been taken,"

My eyes widen and my face turned pale. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, what is he talking about? With my mind in a daze I shot off the sofa and snatched the paper away from him. The first thing that caught my eye was the photo that was attached to the note.

It was Levy lying on her stomach, unconscious with her hands bound behind her back. A section of her blue hair was tinted red, possibly caused by a blow from behind. The lack of lighting, and the positioning of her face made it hard to see but I could clearly tell it was her.

 _What the fuck?!_

I read the words that were neatly written across the centre of the page,

 _'Dear Gajeel_

 _Come to Oak town. Alone._

 _Levy is waiting for you'_

* * *

"What do we do now?" Lily asked as we stepped off the train. I stormed away, my mind buzzing as I aimlessly searched the streets. If I just keep looking I'll come across something to help locate her.

"They didn't give us a location," Lily glided behind me; I could hardly hear him over the throbbing in my head.

I spot a familiar figure merrily walking away further up the street. A nest of blue wavy hair sat atop of a petite body wrapped in a yellow dress. It was her.

"Levy!" I roared as I ran towards her. My anxiety drifted away the moment I laid my eyes on her. The image of her unharmed and free eased my soul.

Ignoring my cry she continued to saunter away, she escaped my sight as she turned a corner.

 _Why aren't you stopping?_

As I rounded the corner I was met with nothing but a closed down café and a street of strangers. She had vanished.

"Where did she go?" I asked, my body tensing up. I couldn't smell her nor could I hear her footsteps.

"Who?" Lily inquired looking around confused.

"Levy, she was just here!" I stormed towards a pair of women who were sitting at a table outside the cafe. I slammed my hands ontop off the table, startling the two chatting women. "Have you seen a blue haired women walk past?!"

"I-I don't know," One of them answered, her voice trembling.

"Gajeel you need to calm down," Lily said placing a comforting paw on my shoulder, "We'll find her."

"I just saw her!" I yelled and recoiled from his touch.

 _I don't understand. Didn't he see her?_

"Let's split up," I said, Lily lowered his head and grunted in agreement. I shoot the girls one last glare as I headed off. I'll find her, with or without anyone's help.

I continued my search but I couldn't find her anywhere. I had no leads, nobody had seen her. Perhaps she wasn't here after all. Just as I began to doubt my mind a familiar scent flooded my senses. It reminded me of old books with a soft famine touch. It was Levy, it had to be. I followed the scent trail, my legs moving as fast as they could. I quickly stumbled across a dead-end alleyway.

The smell oozed from a pile of crates that sat in front of me. As I approached I noticed some sort of ribbon shaped object sprawled on top of one of the wooden boxes. No, it wasn't a ribbon, it was a bandana. The yellow bandana had Levy's scent all over it. I picked it up and clutched it in my fist.

 _Levy..._

A bright light engulfed my vision, blinding me from everything around me. Pain rushed through my head like a bullet. Over and over again I was struck. As I tried to defend myself I found myself unable to move. My arms bound in place, I was fixed on the spot.

 _No, I'm stronger than this!_

 _I'm not weak!_

* * *

I continued my struggle as my mind slipped further and further into unconsciousness.

"I thought I made it clear. I wanted you alone," Someone murmured, a man's voice I vaguely recalled. I couldn't place a name or face to the owner, "Oh well never mind, I'll forgive you."

My arms are stretched out wide reaching towards the ceiling and my feet are bound to the ground. I pulled my hands down, resisting whatever was trapping them. The rattling of chains rung in my ears, I tightly gripped the chains that bound my wrists and tugged. I was drained of all my strength, my magic burned out. I couldn't break them nor could I bring them close enough to eat.

 _This is bullshit, how can **I** be chained up?_

I glared into the dark; my eyes squinting, but it was futile. Everything was pitch black. Heavy footsteps echoed through the darkness.

"I'm glad you two decided to split up, thanks for that," he chuckled. My eyes began to adjust to the darkness; I could see his silhouette manoeuvre around in front of me.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I shouted seething in anger.

"You don't recognise my voice? That's hurtful," he chuckled once more, his sarcastic manner infuriating me more, "I've been following you and Levy for a while and you didn't even know. I guess I'm just too good."

 _Levy_

"You took Levy you bastard! Where is she?!" I roared.

"Well done," he clapped his hands at a slow rhythm, mocking me.

"Iron dragon's scales!" I yelled, pulling down hoping to yank off the chains. But my magic failed to respond.

"Don't bother, those cuffs are designed to restrain mages therefor magic cannot be used."

He stopped pacing around and faced me. From what I could tell he had a neutral body structure, not tall, not short, not buff but not scrawny. His long spikey hair reached down his back and a hint of green shined through the mask of darkness that covered his face.

"Y-you're that guy, the guy at the resort," I couldn't recall his name, not that I cared.

He gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, acting surprised "You caught me," he smirked, "I wasn't surprised when you didn't recognise me at the resort; I did keep my face hidden from everyone while we were in Phantom lord after all,"

 _Phantom lord?_

"You were always considered top dog there. Putting the rest of us in our place. That attitude of yours really pissed me off, ya know? But since I wasn't strong enough to beat ya I couldn't do anything about it; so I left. Shortly after that you were defeated by fairy tail. Man, I wish I was there to see you struggle," He ranted and released a sigh, "I still can't believe that you wormed your way into fairy tail, you're nothing but a parasite."

"Shut up! You have Levy don't you?! Where is she?!" I ordered an answer; my fear for her grew more and more each passing second.

"She's right in front of you."

All of a sudden the room lit up, lanterns hung from the high ceiling and walls. My eyes strained from the light but I had no problem seeing what lied at my feet.

Bound and beaten, Levy lay lifeless on the ground below me.


	10. The cloaked man

_Can't find the words_

Finally the next chapter is out! Thanks to those who have stuck with me this far, it means a lot.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **The cloaked man**

Levy lay on the ground, her body limp and cold. Gajeel's heart dropped, time had frozen at the sight before him.

"Levy!" He cried, in hope she would respond, "Can you hear me?! Open your eyes!" his eyes filled up with tears, "Please," he begged for a response but was met with silence.

"Levy...?" Gajeel whispered under his breath, his voice refusing to function properly. His legs gave way but the chains and cuffs around his wrists prevented him from falling to his knees. Gajeel gritted his teeth together, biting down the tears.

"You bastard!" Gajeel yelled, his anger past boiling point. His whole body flooded with a powerful rage.

"Iron dragon's club!" Gajeel roared.

"I already told you that ain't gonna work," Robin sighed.

"Iron… Iron…" Gajeel's sobbing over took him, his tears falling shamelessly down his face

"That's it that's the face I wanted to see!" Robin bellowed into laughter, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to see you cry," he wiped away a tear from his eye, his laughter quieting down to a chuckle, "I'm sorry, it's just so funny,"

Gajeel glared up at him, his eyes piercing through him.

"Levy isn't dead," Robin said and flicked his eyes downward. Gajeel quickly looked back down at his feet, Levy had disappeared; leaving no trace that she was ever there.

 _Levy… What the hell?_

"You were hallucinating this entire time. The real Levy is perfectly safe," he gripped onto a clump of Gajeel's hair, forcing him to look up at him, "Do you know who I am now?"

Gajeel stared up at him, his teeth bared like a wild animal. There was only one person he could think of.

"Ikki," he grunted.

"Ah, I'm so glad you remember," Ikki smiled at Gajeel's obedient response.

 _Ikki, I don't really remember much about him but he was a member of Phantom lord. He always wore a blank mask so I never saw his face._

"We're going to have some fun," Ikki released Gajeel's hair then turned around and walked away towards a downward staircase.

"What do you want?! What do you mean by 'fun'?!" Gajeel demanded. The harsh rattling of the chains as he struggled caught Ikki's attention. Perhaps he was trying to buy time with chatting while he attempted to get loose. But Ikki didn't care; he only found it all the more enjoyable.

"Curious are we?" he chuckled as he came to a halt, "I guess I can tell you. Ya know, so we're on the same page," he turned back around and looked Gajeel dead in the eyes, "I'm going to go get Levy and…I'm going to rape her"

 _Rape… her…_

"But of course, she'll believe that you raped her instead since I'm going to manipulate her memories. It's easier to alter memories than to tamper with current thoughts. Plus, it'll be pretty fun seeing her cry out for you to come save her," he said with a plain expression. His serious glare didn't last long before he broke into another smile, "It's perfect isn't it? I thought about killing you lots of times but this is far more entertaining."

"Y-you wouldn't dare! I'll kill you!" Gajeel shouted, his heart beating a mile a minute.

"You'll be known as the monster who attacked their beloved without remorse. Poor Levy, I'm sure she'll be heartbroken. Everyone's going to hate your guts after raping a poor innocent girl," he continued, giving no indication that he had even heard Gajeel's treat.

"If you touch her I'll murder you!"

"Even if you try to tell your 'friends' what really happened I'm sure they'll never believe you, you attacked them once before after all. And I'm sure Levy won't believe you either. She already knows that you're a monster," Ikki turned his back to Gajeel and waved him goodbye, "I'll be back soon, don't miss me too much," he hummed as he headed down the staircase.

* * *

Ikki has the power to alter memories and even current time to a degree. Tampering with current events can only go so far. Making things appear real when in reality they aren't even there. It's just trickery magic.

And he can only alter memories that he himself is a part of and he can't erase memories either. In fact 'altering' memories is an extreme over exaggeration. He can alter _himself_ in memories, not the memories itself.

He could very much tamper with Levy's memories and make her believe Gajeel attacked her.

* * *

Gajeel glanced around the giant room. It's like a dungeon. Perhaps it was a dungeon. No windows, only one door and a staircase, leading down. He followed one of the chains around his wrists up. The chain was connected to the wall behind him. Despite all his tugging, the chain remained fixed to the wall.

The sound of footsteps draws Gajeel's attention to the staircase. Ikki sauntered up the stairs with Levy lying in his arms, her hands bound with the same restraints Gajeel had around his wrists.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted. He continued to trash around, attempting to escape.

"Please don't wake her yet," Ikki said, walking towards a hook on the wall. He attaches the chain on her restraints on the hook and made sure it was well secured. This forced her limp body to stand up straight with her feet barely touching the floor.

Levy and Gajeel were on opposite sides of the room, their bodies facing each other.

"Time to wake up," Ikki patted Levy's cheeks, "If you don't wake up we'll start without you," he whispered into her ear. Levy furrowed her brows as she began to stir awake. Slowly she opened her eyes, the world around her foggy and dim, "Good morning Levy," Ikki waved, drawing her attention to him.

"…Robin?"

"I'm sorry about the restraints but I had no other choice. I don't want you struggling too much," He tugged on the chains above her, the rattling rung through her ears.

"What's going on?" In the distance Levy noticed a figure violently wiggling around on the spot. His voice muffled at first but it soon faded in and she could make out the familiar shouts.

 _Gajeel… Is that you?_

"You're so adorable Levy, especially when you're frightened. You're like a weak little rabbit," Ikki chuckled, grabbing her chin, "You must be so confused. Let me enlighten you. I'm Ikki Himura, I used to be a member of Phantom lord, along with Gajeel. To put it simply, I hate him," tenderly Ikki ran his free hand through Levy's hair, twirling the strands around his fingers, "I hate him and I want to cause him pain," He ran his thumb across her lips, "And I'm going to use you to do it."

"Don't touch her!" Gajeel yelled.

"Pay close attention Gajeel," Ikki chuckled then kissed Levy's forehead. Levy resisted his touch, turning her head away.

"What are you doing?" Weakly Levy asked, attempting to escape her confinement.

"It's no use Levy, you're physically weaker than me. And I imagine you're feeling pretty groggy from the drugs," Ikki placed his hands on her hips and clenched her dress in his fists.

"I told you not to touch her!" Gajeel warned again.

"Would you mind shutting up? You're putting me off," Ikki lifted Levy's dress revelling her underwear; "You were the one who dragged her into this. If you hadn't gotten so close to her I wouldn't be doing this,"

"Let go of me," Levy ordered. Her arms aced from the weight of her body as she hung. She struggled to reach the floor, trying to shuffle herself away. He caressed her thighs then ran his thumbs across the rim of her pants. Levy pushed her thighs close together but Ikki just chuckled at her pitiful struggling.

"You're so cute," Ikki grabbed her chin with one hand and forced her to look his way. He forced a kiss upon her lips and wrapped his fingers around her neck, squeezing the air out of her.

Gajeel closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He could no longer bare the sight, but he couldn't escape the sound of her muffled whimpering. He tugged and tugged at the chains, yanking down with all the strength he could muster. His wrists throbbed in pain as he fought to escape.

Ikki forced his hand between Levy's trembling thighs, his fingers rubbing over her underwear. He pulled back from the kiss then ran his tongue up her one of her cheeks, licking up her tears.

"Please," Levy cried.

 ** _Snap_**

One of the chains gave way, snapping from the force. Another soon followed resulting in another loud clanking snap, freeing both his hands. Ikki turned his head, irritation clearly displayed on his face.

"I can't have you messing everything up now," Ikki reached his right hand out, his palm raised and fingers spread. Chains shot down from the ceiling and tightly wrap around Gajeel, tying his arms to his torso. They squeeze him tighter, crushing him just like a boa constrictor.

"Your tricks won't work on me anymore!" He closed his eyes and resisted the illusion, struggling against the chains until they evaporated into the air. He squatted down and gripped the chains around his ankles; his eyes digging into Ikki with deadly hatred. In one swift tugging motion he shattered the chains. With the cuffs now removed Gajeel's magic was restoring at a rapid speed.

"You are one stubborn fucker,"Ikki groaned. Gajeel stood back up and shoved his elbows back; as though he was elbowing someone behind him. Those chains left his body feeling stiff; he needed a second to relax. Ikki starched his arms out wide like he was waiting for an embrace and said, "Come on Gajeel… Come get me."

Gajeel dashed forward and swung his right arm back, preparing to attack. Ikki hurried out of his path, moving as though he's dancing around him.

"Iron dragon sword!" Gajeel roared and swung his body around, his sword arm leading the way. Ikki hastily dug his nails into his arm, drawing fresh blood. He swung his arm up and casted a shield. Gajeel stabbed through the deep red shield and he was unable to withdraw. Ikki then summoned up millions of tiny red beads which twist into small jagged daggers. Gajeel transformed his arm back and jumped out of the way only managing to manoeuvre out of the way before they all came plunging down.

"Run Gajeel run," Ikki laughed as he summoned up a sword which he clutched in both hands

 _Ikki… He uses blood magic. He uses his own blood to fight._

"Gajeel," Levy whimpered as she trashed around, her arms sore from the strain; it was torture. She wanted to help him but she couldn't even help herself let alone someone else. Gajeel was far too weak to fight for long, he needed some iron. She needed to help.

"Iron dragon club!" Gajeel shouted and his arm transformed and lunged towards Ikki. But a bloodcurdling scream drew his attention away to look at Levy. As soon as he laid his eyes on her he realised what had happened. Levy was still struggling to escape; she had no reason to suddenly scream in such a horrifying way. Ikki was now right in front of him, his sword coming towards him. Gajeel jumped backwards in an attempt to dodge the attack. A sharp pain plucked at his side as the sword sliced through his clothes and skin. He placed a hand on his side, his palm covered in his own blood.

 _Shit, I was tricked again. That dirty bastard!_

"Gajeel!" Levy cried when she noticed the blood dripping onto the ground. Levy drew a sharp breath, her mind racing, her fear spreading.

 _I can't use magic, I can't use magic…_

 _I can't use magic but perhaps…_

Gajeel continued to fight off Ikki's attacks one after another. If he could keep the fight going then Ikki should begin to weaken. Eventually he'll submit to the effects of blood loss and he won't be able to fight anymore. That's the side effects of blood magic since he has to use his own blood to fight.

"Aren't you clever?" Ikki laughed, "Buying time?" he sighed and his blood sword melted in his hands and the blood splatted onto the ground, "I control blood, but I can't control it from inside a body," he grinned like a Cheshire cat as he held his hand out, "Your bleeding aren't you?" The blood which was seeping out Gajeel deep wound began to pour out a little faster, he could feel a stream running down his leg. Slowly the blood began to heat up, hotter and hotter until it felt like acid. Gajeel gritted his teeth in pain, Ikki wasn't taking this fight seriously at all; it was a mere game.

"Iron dragon roar!" Gajeel filled his lungs with air and realised a tornado in Ikki's direction. Without time to escape Ikki summoned his shield, hoping to withstand it. The tornado hits him dead on, the force made it difficult for Ikki to stand his ground. The shield causes the tornado to ricochet away and hit one of the walls. The blast created a huge hole through the wall and exposed the soil behind it; conforming that they were indeed underground. Parts of the ceiling began to crumble, cracks threatening those who stood beneath it. As the dust and dirt cleared Gajeel could see Ikki had deflected most of his attack. Several metal shards were lodged in his shield but some were poking out of his shoulders.

Gajeel dashed towards him getting ready to attack with his bare hands. Perhaps getting close and personal was a better tactic since Ikki wasn't as tough or well-built as him. Ikki struggled keeping up with Gajeel's quick-fire punches, all he could do was keep out of his range.

"Your heart is filled with dread, from all the monsters in your head," from the other side of the room Gajeel could hear Levy talking to herself. Her words only just about reached Ikki's ears, "Feel them scratch and chew inside you, they're not real you know that's true," as she continued her voice got a little louder, ensuring they both could hear her. Ikki's eyes widen, he lunged backward and raised his hand into the air, "Let your heart and head go clear, then let go of what you fear,"

"Don't you dare!" Gajeel yelled and threw himself at Ikki interrupting his attack and causing it to miss his target. The blood shards plunge into the ceiling aggravating the cracks all the more. Ikki swung back and thrusted what appeared to be a red knife into Gajeel's shoulder, digging it in deep.

"Ikki Himura!" Levy shouted his name out sealing the curse to him. Ikki clutched at his head and dropped to his knees screaming. The knife in Gajeel's shoulder turned into its original thick liquidly form and spread down his shirt.

"No! No! No!" He shouted over and over as he dug his fingers into his head. He fell flat onto the ground, his body curled up into a ball, "Stop it! Stop it! What are you!?"

Gajeel struggled past him and quickly made his way to Levy. He grasped the chains that held her up and shattered them in his grip. As soon as Levy dropped to her feet Gajeel held her tightly in his arms, her cheek pressed into his chest.

"Are you hurt?" he asked as he held her close; worried their fight may have harmed her.

"I'm okay," she replied. The snapping and crunching sounds from the ceiling told them they didn't have much time. Piece by piece chunks of the ceiling came crashing down onto the ground, "Put your arm around my shoulder,"

"I'm fine."

"You can barely walk!" She shouted as she slung his uninjured arm around her shoulders; being careful not to irritate his wounds. They made their way towards the door, Gajeel growing weaker with every step. Although she had carried him like this before it didn't seem to be any easier; although she could tell he was trying not to put his full weight on her. When they reached the door Levy gripped the handle and pulled.

Stairs… The door leads to another set of stairs. Fortunately these stairs lead upwards which was a good sign considering they were underground. Levy took a deep breath and prepared herself for what she knew would be a struggle. They stagger up the stairs, leaving the sound of the ceiling giving way and Ikki's screams behind them.

"This is all my fault," he whimpered, "He wouldn't have targeted you if it wasn't for me. I'm sorry I got you dragged into my mess."

"Don't blame yourself, this isn't your fault," Levy gave him a comforting smile, "We'll get through this together, okay?"


	11. Three little words

_Can't find the words_

I feel so guilty doing such a horrible thing to them! No more horrible angst I swear, only healing and love is allowed!

I hope you enjoy and happy new year

 **Three little words**

"…" Gajeel's eyes flutter open, his eyelid drooping. His blurry vision masked his surroundings. A faint muffled voice called out to him, he wouldn't make out the words. A blurry figure jumped out in front of him, a mixture of bright yellow and blue was all he could make out.

"Gajeel! Can you hear me," Levy's voice finally reached him. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the built up tears away. He blinked his eyes and his vision slowly returned.

"Levy…" Gajeel croaked; his voice harsh on his throat.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?"

"My heads all fuzzy," He groaned as he sat up. Levy adjusted his pillows letting his back rest on them.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Levy took his right hand her hands, her fingers running along his bruised knuckles. One of Gajeel's sides and shoulders were bandaged up; his head was wrapped up too. Levy also had a banged up head, but she didn't seem in bad shape.

"After we got away from Ikki you passed out, you kept slipping in and out of consciousness, do you remember?"

"Ugh," Gajeel presses his left hand on his forehead, his head thumping. Gajeel gives Levy a faint smile of reassurance attempting to clear up her worried look, "I'm alright, no I don't remember."

"We ran into Lily while I was carrying you here,"

"Where are we?"

"Oak town hospital," she answered "We've been here three days."

Three days?" Gajeel repeated, his eyes open wide in disbelief, "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"Don't apologize, you saved me Gajeel. Don't beat yourself up over something that wasn't your fault," she said, her eyes stern and strong. She had been there with him this whole time, the bags under her eyes shown that she had no rest.

"I didn't save you. You're the one who took him down," Gajeel argued, unable to look her in the eye.

"Your wrong, we did it together. If you hadn't been there to protect me then he would have…" Levy fell silent then stood up and clutched his hand tighter, "Okay, its true that he captured me because of our relationship but that's not your fault. I decided to be your girlfriend and I'll except everything that comes with it. You don't have to shoulder all that guilt by yourself," She cups one of his cheeks and turns his head to look at her, "I don't want you distancing yourself from me, you understand? If you feel bad for what happened then stay with me so you'll be able to protect me," Her tears began to build up again, her emotions battling inside of her, "I won't let you push me out, so don't even think about it!"

"Lev…" Gajeel whispered, at a complete loss for words as she stared him in the eyes.

"Don't hold back, okay? I like you too, remember that!" She removes her hands from him and bunches them into fists at her sides, "I'm going to tell Lily you've woken up, I'll leave you to think about what I've said," She then turned around and left the room.

"Shit," Gajeel said, a faint smile working its way to his lips, "I pissed her off."

 _I've lived a life of wrongness but when I'm with her… I feel so right._

 _I haven't known her long but I really want to get to know her better…. I want her… Oh man I want her… Shit!_

 _I've never liked anyone before! Hell, I didn't think I'd ever find anyone, let alone someone like her!_

 _Dammit!_

Gajeel sank back down into the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 _'_ _Don't hold back, okay? I like you too, remember that,'_

Her words ran around and around his head. With mind racing and his heart throbbing he couldn't contain himself. His face turned dark red and he bites down hard on his bottom lip.

 _Levy…_

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Levy asked. The three of them were at Gajeel and Lily's place after Gajeel had insisted on coming home.

"I'm fine, they said I was alright to go," Gajeel answered pulling his top up and over his head. With his shirt out the way, Levy could see that his injures were healing nicely and she didn't need to change the bandages, "Go back to the dorms, I'm sure the others are worried about you."

It was starting to get darker and they hadn't bothered to check in with their guild mates yet.

"They're worried about you too dummy," Levy angrily pouted up at him, "I've had enough of you talking like that."

"Me too," Lily agreed. Levy snuggled into him as she tightly held him in her arms. Over the past few days Lily had been serving as Levy's personal squeeze pillow, "I'll walk you home tonight Levy," Lily offered.

"You don't need to; I'll be okay by myself."

"He'll take you," Gajeel ordered harsher than he intended, "We let you come over so let us take care of you."

"We're the ones who have to take care of _you,_ " Levy sighed and smiled. Even though he's the one injured he still worried about her, she couldn't help but be happy.

* * *

Levy looked down at the sleeping Lily curled up on the arm chair. Gently she lined the outside of his right ear with her fingers, his ear flicked in response causing her to smile.

"I'll feel bad if I wake him, I'll walk back by myself," Levy said.

"You… you could stay," Gajeel suggested, "It's not like ya haven't before."

 _I'd hate to have her walk home alone and I know she won't let me take her back_

"But I don't have anything to sleep in," Levy said.

"Go take a shower, I'll find you somethin'," Gajeel answered, his mind already made up.

"You mean… You want me to wear something of yours?"

"Yeah," Nonchalantly Gajeel shrugged and rose off the sofa, "If ya leave I'll come after ya," He made his way to his bedroom, giving Levy her privacy.

 _He doesn't think it's strange or embarrassing, me borrowing his clothes? Maybe I'm just overacting. They're just clothes; it's not a big deal_

* * *

Timidly Levy knocks on the bedroom door and waited for his permission to enter.

"Come in," Gajeel said. She opened the door, stepped inside the room and locked eyes with Gajeel who was sitting on the side of the bed.

"I don't mind sleeping on the sofa again," Levy said. The room was dark and the pair could hardly see each other but Levy still felt compelled to turn and hide her flushed face away from him.

"I mind," Gajeel grabbed the quilt and slipped into the bed leaving a decent amount of room for Levy, "Just get in the damn bed," he turned over onto his side, his back facing her. Slowly Levy made her way over to the other side of the bed and slid in next to him.

"Goodnight Gajeel," Gajeel's body tenses up as her small body pushes onto his back. He could feel her body tremble against him, he wanted to embrace her in return but the fear of wanting more kept him at bay.

"Yeah… Night."

* * *

"Looks like it worked," Lily said to himself in a hushed tone as he observed the sleeping couple, "If he was just honest and told her he wanted her to stay over then I wouldn't have had to lie to them like that," he smiled and closed the bedroom door after, "Although I didn't think they'd sleep together in the same bed."


	12. Drunken mistakes

_Can't find the words_

Thank you for all your favourites, follows and reviews

This chapter is inspired by the 4th OVA and Christmas special. Everybody loves a good party, especially when you're drunk.

Only one more chapter to go after this one

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Drunken mistake**

"Welcome back!" Everybody cheered in unison as they all bumped their beers together. After Gajeel's and Levy's full recovery the guild decided to throw a little celebration.

"So stupid," Gajeel said under his breath before taking a swig of his own drink.

* * *

"Never have I ever… been in a guild brawl," Levy said; her eyes shining bright and her smile full of pride. Gajeel, Gray, Cana, Lucy and Natsu take a drink as Wendy and Juvia were spared.

"Damn it," Gray growled after he took a swig of his beer.

"It only happened once," Lucy pouted.

"Never have I ever kissed someone here," Cana said, leaning closer in anticipation. Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel and Levy all take a drink; Gray sighs and takes drink as well.

"It was an accident," Gray said, his face scrunched up as he cringed at the memory in his head.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, her heart chattering as she looked over the possible options.

"Never have I ever enjoyed Gajeel's music," Natsu snickered, giving Gajeel a cheeky grin.

"Ya got something to say ya pink haired prick?!" Gajeel roared in Natsu's face, his rage getting ready to explode.

"Come on, nobody's gonna drink to that," Cana said, poking extra fun at the riled up dragon slayer. Gajeel glared across the group, until he came across Levy.

"You like don't ya Lev?" Gajeel asked, his question so pitiful it sounded like a beg. Levy avoided his gaze and pushed her lips together, sealing them shut, "Levy?"

"Of course I do," Levy answered, her brows lowered in submission as she smiled up at him.

"Then why aren't ya drinking?!"

"Never have I ever cuddled in bed with the opposite gender," Lucy said, looking over at Levy. Levy pouted at her friends betrayal then she and Gajeel swallowed their pride.

 _We just woke up that way!_

"Never have I ever kissed Gray-sama!" Juvia blurted out; it was finally her turn. She glared at Lucy, her eyes burning with jealously.

"Juviaaaa," Cana groans, wanting to join in with the drinking. Natsu presses the cup to his lips and gulps down the rest of his drink.

"We were kids and it was an accident!" Natsu whined sharing a similar expression that Gray had made just moments before.

"I guess it's my turn," Wendy smiled awkwardly as she pondered. She had thankfully been spared this far, she didn't want any reason to earn their wrath later. Cana hopped up out her chair; leaned in and whispered into Wendy's ear and make her cheeks flush with colour.

"You've never done that right?" Cana asked.

"N-No I haven't…" Wendy answered as she shook her head furiously.

"Then say it."

"N-Never have I e-ever… T-to-" Wendy fumbled over her words as the others watched her intently, "Tou-" she bit her lower lip and tightly shut her eyes, "touched myself," she wimped and hid her face in her hands.

"Everybody drink!" Cana cheered as she flopped down in her original spot.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted.

"You're only mad cuz you have to drink too," she smirked as she finished off her drink in one big gulp.

* * *

With the game over and her glass empty; Cana scans the room and sets her sights on two unengaged on lookers; Jet and Droy.

"Do you two want to compete with me in a drinking match?" Cana asked the pair.

"As if we stand a chance," Jet answered.

"Come on, I'm beginning to feel it now so it's fair enough. Do it in Levy's honour," Cana grinned; honestly, she'd look for any excuse to get everybody pissed up.

"Fine I'll do it!" Droy shouted, heated up by the moment.

"Then I will too!" Jet agreed; not wanted to be outmatched.

"Those two do know what they're getting into, don't they?" Gray said as he watched the three of them chug down their beers.

"Yeah!" Elfman yelled rooting for his fellow guild mates as Cana begun to drink them under the table, "Real men never back down!"

* * *

It wasn't long before almost everybody was completely drunk and out of their minds. And those who weren't drunk were pretty much powerless against the mayhem their intoxicated friends caused.

Natsu was sitting on the bottom step of the stage with Lucy kneeling in-between his knees. Bewilderment was clear on his face as she wrapped her arms around his right leg and began to purr.

Juvia was crying a river all over Gray while Gray tried his best to calm her down before she enviably turned into a puddle of her own tears.

Erza was sitting cross legged on Elfman's back and ordering him to do push ups.

"Are you a man?!" Erza asked; her voice roaring through the entire guild.

"I'm a man!" Elfman shouted in reply. His body coated in sweat.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"I'M A MAN!"

Panther lily, Happy, Carla were in the resting room trying to revive the K.O.-ed Wendy.

Cana was still knocking them back like a champ, her victims, Jet and Droy, lay defeated under the table.

Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were all whining and crying over Laxus's absence while in each other's embrace.

Lisanna and Mira were calming down their overexcited and over intoxicated Master; while ignoring Wakaba's and Macao's flirtatious drunken slurs.

"Ga-je-el~" Levy jumped up and threw her arms around Gajeel neck. Impulsively, Gajeel wraps one of his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling. "My feet can't touch the floor!" she laughed as she violently kicked her feet in the air, "That's so funny! Ahaha!"

"Are you drunk too?!" Gajeel asked, his eyes blank with shock

"You look so silly!" she head butted his chin as she snuggled into his chest still laughing like a lunatic.

"Levy," he groaned, gritting his teeth, his chin throbbed in pain.

"Gajeel~ Why are you avoiding me?" she pouted and circled her index finger round his chest.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Reeeally?" she ginned, "Gihe, then kiss me."

"You're really drunk," Gajeel looked up towards the ceiling; his face heating up and his nerves causing him to sweat.

"Kiss me lots and lots," she giggled, her eyes closed and lips slightly pursed, waited for a kiss

"Wow Levy, so bold~" Lucy cheered from on top of Natsu's lap.

"You're all red!" Levy laughed and poked Gajeel's tightened up face, "So cuuute."

"Please just stop," Gajeel sighed, his head moving long with her finger like a bobble head as she prodded him.

* * *

Those who were still sober enough to cling onto life all gathered around the stage.

"Master!" Erza shouted as she held out a cup full of chopsticks.

"This isn't going to end well," Gray groaned, Juvia still sobbing in his arms.

"Master?" Wendy asked; she was a little drowsy since she'd only just woken up from her drunken nap.

"In this cup are a bunch of numbers and one master. One player is elected Master each round, and he or she gets to order the other players around! Those who aren't king can't tell anyone their number!" Erza went over the basics of the game and ordered everyone to draw a stick.

"Sounds fun!" Lucy said as she took a stick.

"Super-duper fun!" Levy laughed in agreement.

"Bring it on!" Carla added, the alcohol in her system kicking in.

"When did you get drunk?" Happy asked, his body shuddering.

* * *

"Who will be the master?" Everybody chanted.

"I'm first?" Wendy mumbled, "Number 10 has to hug number 3."

"That's not right!" Erza roared, "You have to give a proper order."

"But…" Wendy cowered, her mind blank.

"Fine, number 10 and 3 get naked and jump in the pool!" Erza took over.

"Ah-ah" Levy laughed; her face as white as a sheet.

"But you're not the master!" Panther lily argued.

"I am now, Wendy has resigned!"

"Can we get out now?" Levy asks, covering her breasts with her hands. Panther lily beside her, his eyes tightly shut.

"Not yet! It hasn't been a minute yet!" Erza says standing over them, "Swim around! Enjoy yourselves!"

"I can't do that with everyone watching," Levy cried. Gajeel snapped out of his trance and jumped into the pool.

"Stop looking at her ya bastards!" Gajeel growled as he draped his soaked coat over her shoulders

"G-Gajeel," Levy sank lower into the water, her flushed cheeks under the water.

* * *

"Who will be the master?" Everybody chanted.

"Number 1 must slap number 2 in the face!" Erza ordered.

"B-but," Juvia said, as she flicks her eyes between Erza and Gray.

"Juvia," Gray called her name and stood in front of her, "Just do it."

"Gray-sama," Juvia stares up at him, her eyes welling up.

"Do it!" Erza urged her with an iron fist. Juvia sucked it up and smacked Gray lightly across the face, "That was a mere pat! Do it harder!"

"You didn't say-" Juvia squeaked in fear.

"I am the master so do as I say! I've made my orders clear!"

"Juvia hurt Gray-sama!" Juvia cried, curled up in the nearest corner of the guild. Gray held his swollen cheek; ice forming in the palm of his hand to numb the pain

* * *

"Who will be the master?" Everybody chanted.

"Number 5 has to fall over every time I say sit! This rule sticks the entire game," Mira laughed, her frightening demonic grin showing no mercy.

"You can't do that!" Natsu argued

"Who says? The master's orders are absolute."

"Isn't that a different anime?" Happy pondered.

"What did you say?" Panther lily asked, dumbfounded.

"Nothing

"Sit!" Mira shouted and laughed as Natsu's face connected with the floor, "Maybe I'm not as sober as I thought I was!"

* * *

"Take me back to your place!" Levy laughed as she tugged on Gajeel's coat.

"I thought you were sobering up?" Gajeel groaned. After the master nightmare was finally over, everyone had a little more to drink before heading home. Despite telling her not to drink anymore clearly she hadn't listened to him.

"I'm sober, whatcha talking about?" Levy balled up her fists and frowned. The frown lasted for aboyt a second before she broke out into a fit of laughter, "Acting mad is so funny!"

"You're sober alright," Panther lily shook his head, worn out by her energetic behaviour.

"We're taking you to Fairy hills," Gajeel stated as he began to walk down the path, Levy still clinging onto the tail of his coat.

"Take me to your house!" Levy tried to pull him back but Gajeel continued forward. She release his coat, falls to the floor and curls herself up into a ball; hugging her knees into her chest,"Boo-hoo~"

"What are you doing now?" Gajeel stops then turns around and sighs.

"Booo-hooo~!"

"I believe she's pretending to cry?" Panther lily guessed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ya doing my head in Lev," Gajeel groaned and took a couple of big strides towards her. Once standing above her, he hoisted her up over his shoulder, "We're going to fairy hills."

"Put me down!" Levy laughed, kicking her feet violently.

* * *

After failing to get her to stay at fairy hills Gajeel surrendered and brought her home. He knew she wouldn't give in until she got what she wanted, with or without Gajeel's permission. He was afraid she'd end up wandering around by herself if he left her.

Levy fumbled around on the floor in a laughing fit for about 10 minutes before suddenly crashing. Once she had drifted off into dreamland Gajeel scooped her up and lay her on the sofa. He wasn't going to let her sleep in bed with him while she was in her drunken slumber; mumbling and giggling in her sleep. And there's no way he'd give up his bed for someone who just forces their way into his house.

* * *

Later into the night Gajeel wake to the sound of whispering from the living room.

"Levy?" He sleepily growled as he crawled out of bed, "Lev?"

"Yes! Levy McGarden here!" Levy shouts out cheerfully.

"Don't yell."

"Oops, sorry," Levy says in a whispered tone and presses a finger to her lips.

"Whatcha got there?" Gajeel asks, his eyes squinting as he adjusted to the light of the room.

"Oh nothing, just a book," Levy answered, hiding the book under the blanket, "Can I sleep with you now? Its lonely out here" she giggled as she hopped off the sofa and merrily made her way to the bedroom.

"You're a terrible guest, ya know that?"


	13. Can't resist you

_Can't find the words_

Here it is the final chapter! A huge thank you to those who have read all the way to the end, it means a lot to have people who find some joy in my writing, (despite my awful grammar)

The 'Sit!' was an Inuyasha reference, for those who didn't know.

I hope you enjoy (Longest chapter yet!)

* * *

 **Can't resist you**

"Gajeel," Levy whimpers; her breathing heavy and unsteady. Spread out on her back; clutching the bed sheets in her left fist with her panties bunched up around her right ankle. Her back arching off the bed as her ring and middle fingers slip in and out of her sex. She pushes her hips up, grinding her fingers in deeper. She desperately calls out his name over and over knowing full well he wasn't there to hear it. His warmth and smell still clung to the bedsheets despite his absence. She could feel him all around her, his image burned into her mind.

Every time she saw him or felt his touch, she filled up with an overwhelming desire. Even the mere thought of him makes her whole body tremble and durn; the intense craving for him was driving her insane. She needed him, now more than ever yet she refused to say a word; hoping her desire would subside.

"Ahh," Levy cries out; her fingers massaging the sensitive spots within her. Her shameless moans fill the room along with the squelching sounds of her fingers thrusting inside of her. Her thighs tremble, her knees spread wide apart. Her juices seep onto the bed sheets, her nether lips throbbing in need. The need for something other than her fingers.

The soft squeak of the door creaking open brings Levy back into reality. Frozen in shock, Gajeel stood silently in the doorway. The air heavy with tension

"Y-your- I was- this isn't-" Levy stumbles over her words, cutting herself off repeatedly. She crosses her arms over her chest, pushes her thighs together and sits up, "Please g-get out!" She orders as loud as she could, spooking the stunned Gajeel out the room. After slamming the door shut behind him, Gajeel stares down at the doorknob in disbelief.

 _Holy shit_

"What happened?" Lily rushes in from outside; concern etched onto his face, "Are you okay?" Lily asks, his head tilted to the side as he observes his paralysed friend.

* * *

"A curse?" Gajeel asks. Levy nods, her gaze refusing to lift from the bedroom floor, "What do you mean 'a curse'?! When the hell did that happen?! Who d-"

"Keep your voice down," Levy orders in a hushed tone; not wanting Lily to hear their conversation, "I only have myself to blame."

* * *

Flashback to the night of the party

Levy groans as she stirs awake; she sits up and rubs her eyes. It took her a second or two to figure out where she was; it was Gajeel's living room. She had drunkenly pestered to go home with him after all.

"I gotta pee," Levy whimpers then sleepily fumbles to the bathroom.

While returning to the living room, she notices her red shoulder bag lying against the wall next to the front door. She cheerfully hums as she pulls out the curse book translations, she then flops down onto the sofa and flicks through the pages.

Memory curse, Blindness curse, Gender curse; she had translated them all. She continues to flick through, reading a couple of the translations along the way. She chuckles at the title of the next page; Lust curse, "This one is so embarrassing," her spirit lifted by her drunken mood she breaks into a giggle fit. She clears her throat; fighting the urge to laugh as she began to read out the spell.

"The passion for your desire

Is roaring like a fire

Every touch will take you higher

If you deny it, you're a liar

The only way to cure your lust

Is to be held by the one you trust."

"Levy?" Gajeel calls out to her from the bedroom, "Lev?"

"Levy McGarden here!" Levy answers.

Flashback end

* * *

"So… A curse that makes you horny?" Gajeel asks, clarifying her explanation; unable to wrap his head around it.

"I-I guess so," Levy says, her face beet red.

"Gihehe," He grins and rubs her right wavy side bang between his thumb and index finger, "So, you desire me?"

"Please don't," she whimpers, her eyes tightly shut.

"What was that part you said after 'fire'?" He asks as he _accidentally_ brushes his hand against her cheek, "Every touch will take you higher?"

"Shut up," Levy orders, her voice and body trembling as her muscles tighten.

"We need to cure your lust, do we?"

"It's not f-," Levy's words were cut short as Gajeel claims her lips with his own. He pulls her forward, his right hand on the base of her back. The intense heat that was coursing through her body made her unable to withdraw. As if saving herself from drowning, her hands fist in his shirt, clutching on for support. She couldn't resist as he slips his tongue into her mouth. She moans deep in her throat as their tongues flick and roam around each other. His lips curl up into a smile as he pulls away. Her eyes flutter open, glistening with unsatisfied desire as their lips part.

He brushes her hair over her ear and whispers, "That's what you get for playing with curses little girl," his breath tickles her ear, she instinctively tugs on her lower lip between her teeth.

 _It's not funny, idiot_

* * *

Next day

Almost everybody in the guild is busy working by themselves on solo missions; the S-Class trial looming closer. Some of the other members who weren't sharing the same 'go get em' attitude just hung around the guild.

Gajeel and Levy are wondering the Balsam Village streets. Gajeel had whisked Levy away from the guild with absolutely no explanation. Even now his words were few. What was even more confusing was that Panther lily didn't come along with them. If this was a mission request like Gajeel had specified then why wasn't he with them?

Levy's mind buzzed with questions as she follows behind Gajeel as if she were his shadow. Thankfully, it didn't take long to reach their destination. 'Love neat' a popular hotel designed exclusively for couples and lovers. The large property is surrounded by tall walls, isolating the customers from the outside. Instead of hotel rooms, the customers stay in detached cabins with their own private onsen.

"Why are we here?" Levy asks, stopping in her tracks.

"You'll see," he answers, holding the door open. She opens her mouth but then seals her lips shut before she could respond back. Her cheeks burn red as she stares silently at the ground.

 _Are we on a mission right? What kind of mission involves going to a love hotel?_

Her hands tighten into fists as she walks through the door; trying to keep her thoughts as pure and clean as possible.

* * *

One of the employees walk them to one of the cabins and unlocks the door. She hands Gajeel the key as they both step inside.

"I hope you enjoy your stay," the woman says then bowing her head before closing the door. Levy flicks her eyes around the bedroom.

"Gajeel?" Levy mumbles, her body tense; realising her suspicions were correct, "A-Are we here to..." she pauses, looking for the right words in her muddled brain, "Do you plan on-"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

"But it's… it's just..." she places her hands on her chest, attempting to calm her thumping heart.

"This ain't what I had in mind either, ya know," Gajeel sighs and crosses his arms, "I don't wanna pressure ya, but we don't have any other options."

"I know," Levy says; her eyes filled with worry.

"Mirajane said that this is a good place to relax. To set the mood or somethin'," he groans; frustration eating at his confidence, "I just wanna help ya," his shaky voice catches Levy attention; making her raise her head.

 _Is he nervous too?_

Silence falls across the room. Gajeel glares at his feet, his cheeks and ears burning red and his teeth gritted together. She smiles, feeling at ease after seeing his nervousness so clearly on his face.

 _Come on Levy show him you want him_

The devil on her shoulder whispers her dirty schemes into her ear, reminding Levy of her desires. Bending over, she takes off her sandals then frees her hair from her bandana.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel questions, watching as she slips off her armbands.

"I'm going to get in the onsen," Levy says. Led by her demons, her trembling hands reach for the bow on her dress. Uniting the ribbon, removing the only support keeping her dress up. Gliding it down over her hips, she lets it drop to the ground revealing her underwear.

She briskly walks up to the door; the embarrassment quickly catching up with her

 _I can feel him staring at me_

"Join me if you want to, I-I don't mind," She opens the sliding door revealing the indoor onsen. She hurries through the door then shuts it; wanting to get away as quick as possible.

Her heart beating so hard she could hear it thumping in her ears.

 _I did it I can't believe I did it_

The rush of excitement was making her giddy, who knew being bold could be so exhilarating? Although, she did end up fleeing the room.

* * *

She breathes in deeply letting the steaming hot water wash over her. She lowers herself in, the water line barely above chest height. Lounging back, she rests both elbows on the flat giant stone tub.

"So goood," Levy says with a soothing exhale. Succumbing to the relaxing heat and the sweet trace of honey, she rests her head back and closes her eyes. The only sources of light in the dim room were the gentle glow of candles and the tiny lanterns on both sides of the door.

Several minutes pass by, every second heavenly. She has almost completely forgotten where she was when she hears the door open. Hastily she shifts into a defence position, hugging her knees to her chest. Her eyes tightly shut; paralyzed, unable to turn around and face him. After the door slid shut, he walks over to the tub. With her brain on high alert, her once drowsy scenes quickly wake up. Relying purely on the sound of his bare feet on the tiled floor, she judged his whereabouts in the room.

The water ripples and sloshes around as he steps into the tub. The water level rises as he settles himself opposite her. His knees sticking out above the water, his elbows resting on the tub. He groans softly while slowly swaying his knees side to side, his body loosening up.

He was right in front of her, naked. All she had to do was open her eyes. The urge to look at him was too overwhelming; she needed to see him.

 _Is he looking at me?_

 _What kind of expression does he have?_

 _I wonder if he has any piercings on his dick…_

Mentally screams at her last comment; she sinks lower into the water, her nose just above the surface.

 _Stupid curse! Get out of my thoughts!_

"We don't have to do this," Gajeel says, taking her silence as reluctance.

"I know… But the curse won't go away until we do… besides…" Levy shyly responds, her fingers tracing circles across her outer thighs, "I want to."

"That's probably the curse talking."

"I really want you," She argues, her eyebrows knit into a determined scowl, "I couldn't be reacting to you like this if I didn't," there was no point denying it now; her mind and body were stripped bare, everything exposed to the man in front of her.

Her feverish eyes explore his muscular chest, her fingers itching to glide over each sculpted ab. Noticing her wondering eyes Gajeel lips tug into a smile.

"Why Dontcha come over here then?" he invites, his knees spread wide apart, welcoming her between them. She only hesitated for a second before standing up. Her hands at her sides as she closed the gap between them. He releases a long, quiet groan as she stood above him. Once she was in between his legs she lowers herself down onto her knees. Wasting no time he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her petite body closer. She rests into him, nestling up against his chest.

"You said we were going on a mission, you should have told me the truth," Levy says.

"We are on a mission," Gajeel replies, "A small blue haired mage has gotten herself cursed and I appear to be the only one able to help," He chuckles as he grabs both her ass cheeks with his hands. She uses his chest to help muffle her moan, as he gives her ass a few good squeezes. She could now feel his hard, thick shaft pressing against her thighs.

She could feel his heart pounding as she kisses his neck.

"Levy..." Gajeel moans out as she sucks on his skin. Her right-hand trails down his side and over his hip, her fingers lightly stroking his thigh. Over and over her hand slowly caressed up and down his thigh, teasing his cock. She would have prolonged the teasing if it wasn't for her own aching desires, begging her to do more. Giving his neck one last kiss she pulls away and watches Gajeel face as she strokes his eager member with her right hand; drawing a delicious moan from his lips. She could feel the studs lined on both sides of his hard cock.

 _Well that answers that question_

His breathing heavy with lustful as he meets her feverish gaze.

Her teeth unconsciously bite her bottom lip, his erotic expression turning her on all the more.

"Does it feel good?" She asks, pumping him in her hand as her other hand begins to cycle around the head. She plants kisses over his broad chest, occasionally stopping to suck on his nipples.

"Ya think you can toy with me?" He asks, his rough husky voice paired with deep gasps and moans. He raises to his feet, hoisting her up with him.

"G-Gajeel!" She shrieks in surprise as he throws her over his shoulder. He strides to the side of the tub Levy previously sat at and sits her on the stone ledge tub, her back against the wall. Kneeling down, he spreads her knees apart making room for himself between her thighs. Holding her legs apart, he kisses her left inner thigh following it up with a love bite. The tingling feeling his kiss left on her skin sent shivers up her spine. His face so close to her sensitive sex, so close she could almost scream from the torture. He repeats the same action again and again until she had received several little marks trailing up her thigh. Gajeel looks up to see Levy's trembling fingers playing with her swollen clit.

"Gihehe, someone's impatient," his laughs with his mischievous grin. Her back aches, unable to hold back her cry as his mouth begins to devour her. His tongue strokes up along her slit before sliding past her lips to fuck her with his tongue. He found courage in her response, spurring him to keep going. His hands clasp onto her slender wrists, ripping them away from her clit, "that's my job," he growls then swirls his tongue around her pulsing bud. Sucking it in between his lips, his tongue continues to flick and grind against it. She hooks her legs over his shoulders, hugging him in tighter; her hips rolling against his mouth.

"It feels so good!" She exclaims, her body trembling wildly. The slurping sound of Gajeel lapping up her juices ego through her mind, corrupting her already filthy thoughts. The fire in her stomach was burning too hot, she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Please! Gajeel, don't stop!" She begs, her toes curling. Uncontrollable pleasure ripped through her body as his mouth worked her to the edge.

She settles against the walls, breathless. She glances down at him earning a wicked grin form him in return. He raises himself up, kissing her up stomach as he made his way to her heaving chest. Kissing her breasts, gently sucking and nibbling her skin; leaving marks.

"Gajeel," she whimpers out to him, enticing him forward. Obeying her call he lifts up and presses their foreheads together.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers before sealing his lips over hers. His kiss eases her exhaustion, bringing out her lust once more.

"Your turn," She says, her eyes admiring his body, craving to touch him.

"I don't think so," he stands up, pulling away from her, "Turn around, on ya knees" he orders. She follows his command without question, her hands on the wall and her knees on the ledge around the tub. He rubs his right index and middle finger over her lips, teasing her before pushing them into her pussy. Coaxing more sweet moans from her, "Do ya want me to fuck ya Lev?" he asks, slapping his left hand across her ass, forcing a sharp gasp from her lips,"Well?" he smacks her left ass cheek again, demanding an answer. Not taken by surprise this time, she follows up her moan with a soft giggle.

"Yes," she purrs, her cheek tingling.

"Yes, what?" He pats her cheek, taunting her, "I wanna hear ya say it."

"I want you to fuck me," she pleads looking back at him. Pleased with her response removes his hand from her sex. He rubs his erection between her thighs, grinding into her pussy lips; coating his cock with her juices. Her heart pounds as she feels his thickness and length rub against her. The head of his cock prods her opening, begging for access. Impatiently she backs herself into him, forcing the head of his dick into her entrance. He growls as she did so, responding to her needs with his own. She inhales deeply relaxing her body as he slowly pushed in deeper. His hard cock stretching her open. She hisses at the slight prick of pain as he tore through her virginity. Once it subsided she was once again filled with pure ease and fulfilment. After all this waiting, he was finally inside her.

His slow, tender movement allowed her to feel every inch and stud gently push inside her. he groans, straining at her tightness, almost all the way in. He grips her hips firmly and plunges himself in; his length completely buried inside her. She screams out, her eyes tightly shut and her hands balling into fists.

He's so big

She was amazed her tiny body could take him. Suddenly, she feels a sharp pain as Gajeel gives her an additional spank.

"You're mine now," he growls, "And I am yours," he lowers his head and kisses her guild mark.

"Gajeel," she whispers, looking over her shoulder. Her glossy hazel eyes lock onto his fiery crimson orbs, "Thank you."

"What ya thanking me for?" He returns back to his original position and grips onto her ass cheeks, "I should be thanking you, idiot," he slowly slides out causing her gasp as she feels his length pull out and slowly make his way back in. He pulls out again only his head inside, but he was so gentle the second time. He thrusts forward in one swift movement. She screams out, her back arching from the powerful pleasure that coursed through her, "Did that hurt?" he asks, resting deep inside.

"No," She replies encouraging him by rocking her hips into him. He starts up again, sliding his thickness out and back in again at a steady pace. Matching his rhythm she rolls into him, his piercings rubbing along her sensitive walls. They felt oddly good.

Their moans bonding together, each thrust better than the last.

"You're so tight," Gajeel growls roughly. She clenches up, his words intoxicating her, "Fuck," his moans and thrusts devour her whole, leaving her with an intense hungry need.

She needed more, her craving for pleasure intensifying with each agonisingly gentle thrust, "More," she begs.

Fuck me, please fuck me

Without a word he slams into her, his mouth latches onto her shoulder, sucking and biting her skin. Her arm reaches back and her hand grips onto his jet black hair. He groans deep in his throat and bites her harder. She couldn't hold back her moans as he drove his cock in and out roughly.

"Oh god!" she cries, he cheek pressed into the wall, his force leaving her powerless.

"You like this don't ya?" he pants plunging himself all the way inside her, "Ya little pervert," he pulls out. She pouts her lips, deprived of pleasure. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling onto her feet. He spins around and sits on the spot she had been kneeling and draws her closer and pulls her up onto his lap. She grabs his shoulders and hoists herself up and positioning her entrance above his thick member. Slamming her hips down she takes him all the way in, "Fuck...Levy," he gasps. Her body harshly bouncing up and down, her ass smacking against his thighs. She cries in absolute pleasure as she rode him, her fingers digging into his shoulders. His hand on her hips, unable to sit still he thrusts up into her.

"Gajeel!" she throws her head back and cries. Her core clenching as her pleasure hits its limit. She slams down, his cock deep inside her as she rode her high. Her moans weakening as her body spasms. She falls into his chest, breathless and limp.

"Damn Levy, that was hot," he purrs into her ear, "But I ain't finished yet sweetheart," His hands came to life, forcing her hips up and down wildly as he thrust up.

"G-Gajeel!" She wraps her arms around his neck, clinging to him. Her tight, soaking pussy squeezing him as his dick pumped quickly into her.

"Yes… Fuck yes!" He roars wrapping his arms around her waist. His cock buried deep inside her as he tightens up and releases. He bites his lip as his cum shots up into her, filling her up.

"Gajeel!" She yells, pulling out of his embrace, "Y-you did it i-inside..."

"Gihehe, sorry."

"Don't gihehe me!" she pouts angrily, then sighs and smiles, "You better take responsibility."

"Don't worry Levy," He presses a feather-light kiss against her lips, "I'll take care of ya," He wraps his arms back around her, nuzzling his face in between her breasts, "Maybe we should write that curse down. So when we give Makarov the book we still have it."

"Shut up, pervert."

* * *

That's the end! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review of the story and any final thoughts on the sex scene. (I'd appreciate any tips or constructive criticism)


End file.
